


Vacant

by Dinolad



Series: Empty To Full In No Time At All [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forts, I wonder if the fandom is riddled with anxiety, M/M, Nail Polish, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Pining, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, This sounds bad but there are happy parts, boops, i feel like they are in a lot of fics, mentions of child abuse, one sided pining at first, possible eating issues, probably more crying than needed, sleep overs, the kids know too much, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie finally has a real friend, a blue sports elf, but now he has to worry about losing him. Whether its his own awkward behavior or overstepping his bounds while trying to help Sportacus with whatever it is hes hiding about his family.





	1. Warm Coco

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings and warns may change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Robbie didn’t know how he felt about the rain. On one had the brats stayed inside, nice and quit, on the other, his lair was damp and cold. He could sleep but he ran a greater risk of catching a cold. Bundling up helped so he took advantage of it.

It had been raining for six days. Six whole days. At first it had been a blessing, showing up just as his insomnia had been letting up. Now his costume tubes were fogged over, his clothing damp, his nose stuff, and he was sure he had a light fever. Nothing felt dry, the water permeating the air, fitting into every crack.

Robbie let out a violent sneeze, he needed to go somewhere dry. It was still early enough for the stores in town to be open. He could buy a sweater and some pants so he had some dry cloths then change and go to the café. Have a nice warm cup of hot chocolate and some cake. He could even buy a matching umbrella and rain boots. Feeling a little better already Robbie headed out into the pouring rain.

~~

Robbing sat in the booth of the café in his slightly too big plum purple sweater. The sleeves reaching over the tips of this long fingers and fitting just past the hips coving over the top of his tight onyx black jeans that hugged his legs, disappearing into purple and black galoshes with a gold trim. His umbrella was coupled with the boots, black with purple and gold spots. He had his hands wrapped around a steaming mug, legs pulled up onto the plush seat. Robbie knew his nose and cheeks were probably a little red, but he felt good. The new outfit boosting his confidence enough to make smile gently to himself.

Robbie didn’t know he had an audience until he look up to gaze outside. Through the big glass windows, standing in the rain, staring at him, was Sportacus. Robbie couldn’t read his expression. He wasn’t smiling nor frowning… He looked a little lost. It was rather unsettling and Robbie felt a chill run up his spine as he stared back at the hero, the villain’s nose twitching with his confusion.

It took a moment for Sportacus to realize he had been caught. He jumped, eyes wide, and started to walk away. Wait, walk? Robbie felt his stomach drop. Grabbing his umbrella Robbie ran out of the café, cup forgotten. He came up behind the short elf, contemplating how little effort it took to catch up. Sportacus looked up when he noticed the lack of rain pouring on his soaked head.

“Hi,” Robbie said, offering an awkward smile.

“Robbie,” was Sportacus’ quite reply.

“You’re like a soaked dog.” Robbie laughed nervously. Sportacus just looked up at him for a moment, taking in Robbie’s tussled, slightly damp hair and light makeup that he had applied in the café restroom.

“You look wonderful.” Sportacus looked away. “Also a little sick.” Robbie blushed, his cheeks feeling hot against the cold evening air.

“Oh,” Robbie breathed. “Thank you.”

“Are you?” Sportacus asked after a pause.

“A-am I want?” Robbie stuttered, what was this stupid elf on about?

“Are you sick, Robbie?”

“Oh, maybe a little. It’s cold and damp in my lair, it’s why I went out.” Robbie said, then added in a low tone, “not that it’s any of your business.”

“Do you not have heat?” Sportacus looked up again. Robbie watched water drop down his face, leaking from the soaked dirty blond hair peeking limply from the bottom of his hat. Robbie looked away.

“No. I don’t. But at least I’m dry at the moment.” It was quit again. Robbie took a moment to watch the passing cars splash through the puddles. “So what are you doing out in the rain?” Sportacus ducked his head.

“Just walking…” Robbie didn’t respond. He rolled his eyes and waited. Thinking about how Sportacus was looking at him. Thinking about why he would be looking at him. It didn’t take long for Sportacus to start talking again, a small quake to his voice. “All the kids have been inside for the most part over the past week. I brought them to the gym a few times but it is not the same.”

“You miss the sun?” Sportacus nodded. Robbie didn’t push. “I’m hungry, I don’t know where you’re going but I need food.” Sportacus looked up at him, his eyes big, pleading and hopeful.

“Can I come along Robbie?” Robbie turned to hide a smile.

“If you must.” He turned back, giving Sportacus a once over. “You need to be dry. Why don’t you come with me to the boutique? I got myself a change of clothes there and an umbrella. I’ll even pay, since you’re probably broke, living off sun shine and fruit. But I get to pick your outfit.” Sportacus gave him the first real smile Robbie had seen that evening.


	2. Friend Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter one was so short I thought I'd give you chapter two tonight since I have it.

Robbie knew he was wearing the elf out, and it was invigorating. Having him try on this and that like a life size Ken doll. He’d always wanted a boyfriend who’d allow him to dress him up and Sportacus was so patient. He defiantly made faces, but he allowed Robbie to spin him around, listened to orders to change this shirt, to tilt that hat. Sportacus looked tired before they got there but now? Now he looked exhausted. His amusement giving way to grumpiness just before Robbie gave in, ending his fun, and declaring the elf “good enough”.

Robbie had allowed Sportacus to stick to his color scheme. A pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up covering over a white under shirt, a light blue hoody to keep him warm. Robbie topped it off with a white beret and yellow rain boots, a yellow umbrella to batch because the man was a giant child and he couldn’t help himself.

“How do you feel?” Robbie asked.

“Cozy and tired.” Sportacus answered.

“Hungry?”

“Gods yes.” Sportacus huffed out, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“There’s a place two blocks away that has vegetarian food and really good cake.”

Sportacus struggled with his umbrella while Robbie paid, the cashier giving him a bag for the wet clothes.

“How do you opening this thing?” Sportacus asked, frustration coloring his voice. Robbie snickered.

“Like this. “ Robbie demonstrated with his. Sportacus jumped when his finally popped open. Robbie found himself laughing again. He really couldn’t remember when he laughed so much. It felt good.

They headed out towards the restaurant, side by side, a gentle smile graced Robbie’s lips as he listened to the rain patter against the street. Sportacus seemed to be fidgeting beside him, his hand brushing the back of Robbie’s, its warmth there a moment and gone the next. Robbie tried not to turn to him but he was never really disciplined. Sportacus had both his hands on the handle of his umbrella, his knuckles white. Robbie followed the length of his arm up and to his face. The elf was beet red.

Before he could think better of it Robbie’s hand shot out, pressing the back of it to Sportacus’ forehead.

“You’re hot.” He stated simply.

“Excuse me?” Sportacus squeaked.

“You have a temperature… Or I’m misjudging because of mine.”

“Robbie, I have a higher natural body temperature than you. You have a fever?”

“Just a little, it’s nothing to worry about.” Sportacus looked sad again and Robbie sighed. “You’re acting very strange.”

“What? Robbie, don’t change the subject. You need to take care of yourself.”

“What I need is some food, a hot drink, and a warm, dry place to sit.” Sportacus didn’t look convinced but, surprisingly, he didn’t argue.

Robbie bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. Sportacus seemed to watch him, transfixed. Robbie tried to think about that but he was more concerned by the elf’s mood. They walked quietly for a while, Sportacus’ gaze reluctantly leaving Robbie’s abused lip and returning to the ground. When he stopped walking, Sportacus almost passed him. He looked up at the taller man, tilling his head to the side.

“Where here.” Robbie said. He considered Sportacus a moment. “Get what you want, I basically tortured you in the boutique.” A small smile formed on Sportacus’ face.

“Thank you Robbie.”

They entered the small restaurant, siting opposite in a booth. A waitress placed menus down and introduced herself. She took their drink orders, leaving the two to contemplate the menu. Sportacus started to fidget with the little creamers set on the table, reading the small print. Robbie watched him, waiting to see if what was building inside the elf would come out.

“Is this a trick?” Sportacus finally blurted out.

“What?” Robbie asked.

“Are you trying to trick me Robbie?” He looked up at him, his eyes intense.

“No.” He answered plain and with no hesitation. He thought about it a moment before adding, “Today is my day off.” Robbie waved his hand around, shooing the thought away. Sportacus opened one of the little packets and drank it. Robbie felt his jaw drop. “Did you just down a shot of creamer?” Sportacus’ face heated.

“It taste good.”

“Is it an elf thing?” Sportacus nodded. He looked rather embarrassed so Robbie shrugged. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“You’re not going to make fun of me?” Sportacus sounded more curious at this point.

“Why would I? It’s my day off remember? Besides, I eat packing peanuts.”

“What!” Sportacus yelled, slamming his hands on the table, causing it to shake. Robbie jumped in his seat, eyes going wide at the outburst. He was saved from answering by the waitress. She placed their drinks down and Robbie took a long slip of his hot chocolate, slightly burning his tongue.

“You fellas ready?” She asked.

“Can we have a few more minutes?” Robbie smiled.

“Sure thing. “ She said with a wink.

“Thanks darling.” Robbie said, picking up his menu. The girl giggled as she left, gaze lingering on Robbie a moment longer than necessary. Sportacus watched her leave, looking slightly disgruntled. “They have a whole section full of gross ‘Sportscandy’.” Sportacus picked up his menu, frown still on his face. Robbie pointing out the section for him. “I’ve heard from listing in on other tables that the eggplant is delightful. Don’t get the lasagna, it’s apparently atrocious. If you’re looking for vegan then there’s a sweet pea and black bean burger.”

“That sounds good.” Sportacus said quietly.

“You know you can order milk? They have whole milk. I know it’s not the same as cream but…”

“Thank you Robbie.”

“I…I like that you say my name. When we talk. Most people don’t do that. Especially when it’s just two people.” Sportacus was blushing, all the way down to his neck and up his ears, contrasting with the white beret. Robbie knew he was staring, knew Sportacus knew, but he couldn’t stop. Sportacus was looking at him so intensely. He felt slightly dizzy.

“Robbie…”

“Hmm?”

“Are we friends?” It sounded so important. So much hope in three little words. Robbie started to nod.

“Sure,” he breathed out, his chest felt tight and he didn’t know why. Sportacus smiled, big and real and so Sportacus. Robbie felt a pang in his chest, it felt like his heart was being squeezed, was he having a heart attack? His breathing picked up. Now it was too much, way too much. The air wouldn’t stay in long enough to be of use. He was going to die.

Sportacus was staring at him. His friend. Robbie never had a friend before. Not a real one. Only mean spirited people teasing him. But this was Sportacus. He was good. He would never do that.

Robbie felt a warm presence next to him, felt someone link fingers with his hand on the table, he had splayed them, slammed them there, he remembers but doesn’t. The hand is squeezing but he can’t tell if he’s really feeling it. Robbie can see it, the dark on the edge of his vision. He has to stop. He feels a head on his shoulder, hears singing, off key and low. He can tether himself to that. It’s Sportacus. Robbie’s breathing slows, following the rhythm of the smaller hand squeezing his. He feels tired, lets his head gently rest against the elf. Against his friend. His hair still damp threw the hat. Robbie’s eyes close. He can hear the waitress, but he doesn’t bother with her. Sportacus orders his burger and cake for Robbie. The tall man smiles when he hears Sportacus ask about the milk. Orders it in a quiet voice. The elf, his friend, was a vegan but drank milk. Robbie wondered how Sportacus felt about that.

He must have fallen asleep because when Robbie opens his eyes he was drooling. He sat up, dragging the back of his hand over his chin and lips. The waitress smiles at him before turning to leave. The food having just arrived.

“Sorry.” Robbie croaked out. Sportacus let go of his hand but didn’t move away, his side pressed up warm against Robbie’s.

“It’s okay Robbie.” Sportacus fiddles with his hoodie sleeves. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“It wasn’t your fault. That’s all you need to know.”

“Okay.” Sportacus reached for his food.

“…Has it ever happened to you?” He asked tentatively.

“Huh?”

“Have you ever had…a panic attack?” Sportacus was quiet, he seemed to be considering something.

“Yes.” Sportacus wasn’t looking at him anymore. He seem to be staring vacantly at his milk.

“Oh.”

“Last night. But before that it had been a while.” 

“Is that why you look so miserable?” Robbie blurted out. Sportacus jumped a little, looking up at the taller man.

“What?”

“You seem really down…More than an ‘it won’t stop raining’ kind of down.” Sportacus looked back at his food, taking a bite and chewing slowly.

“This is good…” He ate a little more before he put it down. “The thing that…caused my panic attack is why I’m upset. Not the attack itself.”

“Did you want to talk about it?” Robbie gently pushed.

Sportacus started at his burger. It looked like he was somewhere else, somewhere sad. Robbie decided he didn’t like it. He reached out, grabbing Sportacus’ hand figuring it was okay to do. “So you like the burger, you seem okay with the clothes. Successful first friend date?” Did he just say that? Is that an okay thing to call this? Sportacus was blushing again.

“Maybe next time I can get you to do something active.” Next time? Next time! There would be a next time. Robbie really had a friend!

They ate like that, holding hands, quietly commenting on unimportant things. Neither bring up a serious issue. Robbie paid the bill, he was sure the waitress thought they were dating but he didn’t care. Opening the umbrellas they stepped out into the torrential downpour. Neither moved way.

Robbie couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate how cute Sportacus looked in his yellow rain boots.

“You’re going back to your lair?” Sportacus asked, gently scuffing the toe of his boot through a puddle.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I am.”

“It is cold and wet there Robbie, you said so.” He sounded so worried that Robbie couldn’t help but smile.

“Where else and I suppose to go?” He shrugged. “It’s getting late, places are closing.” Sportacus looked up at him with big eyes.

“Your fever will get worse.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve lived through worse.” That didn’t seem to encourage Sportacus.

“Come up with me.” The elf blurted out. He had a determined look on his face, staring up at Robbie.

“What?”

“To my air ship. You can stay with me. We could have a sleep over. You’d be warm.” And Sportacus wouldn’t worry. Robbie could hear it coloring his voice even though it was left unsaid.

“You know that I’m afraid of heights right? Besides…you only have the one small bed. And I don’t even have pajamas.”

“We can sleep in our clothes and I’ll take the floor, I don’t mind.” His voice wavered very slightly. But Robbie picked it up. He looked at the elf before him, studied his expression, the way he was holding himself. Sportacus’ shoulders were somewhat slumped forward, his smile forced, his hands white knuckled on his umbrella again. He looked desperate. Sportacus had been quiet and still the entire evening. Had dealt with Robbie’s picky, incessant clothes shopping adventure all for what? Clothing that he would probably never wear again? Was Sportacus lonely? He had said very little through the evening but what he did say held a lot of meaning. He wanted a friend. Robbie was nowhere near a fitting choice. The elf also said he had a panic attack. Last night. Because something had upset him. Now he had to leave and be a lone again. Night was falling and Robbie was going to leave and he would be alone, isolated in the blimp far away from the town. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with whatever triggered him.

“Yes.” Robbie barked out. He realized he had been standing there, starting at Sportacus a little too long. But Sportacus was a little thick at the best of times. The elf smiled up at him, a small but real one. “Let’s get out of here then. I don’t really know how you expect me to get up there though. Especially with all this rain.

“Leave that to me.”


	3. Brown Letter

The journey up to the air ship was not pleasant for either participant. Robbie screaming most of the way. But they had managed to make it into the temperature controlled climate. As soon as the door closed the ship announced Robbie’s temperature, letting Sportacus know his guest did, indeed, have a fever. It was low enough that it shouldn’t have been much of a problem but Sportacus insisted that Robbie wrap himself up in blankets at once. The tall man watched his friend go through hidden closets, pulling out extra blankets and pillows to use, setting them up on the floor next to Robbie.

“I’m sleeping on the bed?” Robbie asked from his cocoon, his long fingers holding the folds around him. A light dusting of pink covered over Sportacus’ cheeks and the bridge of his nose, Robbie figured he must have been cold as well.

“You’re my guest, and also sick. You would probably sleep better on a mattress. Did you want anything?”

“Do you have a bathroom?” Robbie asked, removing his shoes. He knew the question was silly but he honestly didn’t know.

“Of course I do, hit the button over there and it will open the door.” Sportacus pointed, pausing in his attempts to make himself a bed on the floor.

“Right. Thanks.” Robbie said, allowing the blankets to fall around him as he pushed off from the mattress.

Robbie headed for the door, a little apprehension in his movements through the airship, and gently pushed the button. The door swung open reveling a standing shower, a toilet, and a skin with a mirror hanging on the wall above it. He looked back at his friend before heading in. The space was small but there wasn’t much in it. He felt odd being in such a private space so he tried to rush, relieving himself and removing his makeup. Robbie was in such an awkward hurry that he didn’t notice the paper before he knocked it to the floor. He quickly bent to pick it up, smacking his head on the sink.

“Ow!” 

“Robbie are you okay in there?” Sportacus’ worried voice was muffled through the door.

“Yes! I-I meant to do that!” He yelled back, before leaning down to snag the paper.

It was a dark brown color with thick hard to read script all in Icelandic. Some of the words appeared to be smudged and a slightly darker color as if the sink water had splashed it. It was defiantly a note and before Robbie could question if he should be reading a friend’s private letter he found himself lost in the words. His brain working to translate a language he seldom used anymore.

_Sportacus,  
It would be prudent to come home. Your brother is visiting and he would like to see you. You know how he gets about you. I think it is about time you settled down. I have a list of suitable prospects for you to look at. If you wish to ever make me proud you can at least attempt to match someone of some standing. I will be having them over through the week. I know this is asking a lot of you but don’t embarrass me. I am tired of indulging in your little fanatics. You will never be your brother so you might as well return home and do something productive. It’s time to stop playing at being a hero. There is real work to be done. I expect you to respond promptly-_

“Robbie are you sure you’re okay in there?” Sportacus’ voice was closer now and Robbie could feel himself start to panic. He looked down at the paper again to check the signature.

_Again don’t embarrass me,  
Father_

 

“Coming.” Robbie said, placing the paper back down on the sink. He went to open the door and found himself face to face with the elf. “Hi.” He said weakly. Sportacus looked at him, confusion painting his features. His eyes slowly drifted to the sink, as if finally remembering something, his eyes going wide.

“Robbie did you…Did you read my letter?” He asked, looking up at his tall friend. Robbie stomach turned, he could taste the acid at the back of his throat.

“Just a little…” Robbie stuttered, trying to keep eye contact but finding it increasingly difficult. Sportacus was quite again, his eyes downcast. “Sportacus?”

“What is it Robbie?” He asked, not looking up. Robbie flinched, hunching his shoulders.

“Are…Are you okay?” Robbie breathed out, his words shaky, his whole body shaky. Sportacus hesitated before turning toward the beds.

“I’m tired.”

“Do you hate me now?” Robbie’s voice sounded thick to his own ears. Sportacus turned back around, finally looking up at him.

“Of course not. I just don’t understand why you would do that.”

“I wasn’t thinking. It was there and I just started to read it. I d-did you want to talk about it?” The taller man rung his hands together.

“No.”

“We’ll…I’ll talk to you if you’d like. But until then…I uh, I hope I didn’t ruin anything.”

“We can forget about it…” Sportacus turned, bringing his hand up to rub at his face. “You had told me you never had a sleep over before right?” Robbie nodded ignoring the fact that Sportacus couldn’t see it. “We can do sleep over things.” Robbie found himself nodding again but soon started to shake his head.

“Is-is that why you had a panic attack?” God why couldn’t he shut up. He was going to lose his only friend. But…His only friend was upset, possibly in trouble.

“Robbie,” Sportacus sighed. “I just want to forget it please?” That was probably a yes. 

“Okay. Sorry. I can try to do that.” Robbie gently climbed back into the small bed, hiding himself in the warm white blankets. Sportacus’ airship unnerved him slightly, it didn’t feel like a home to him with its modern style and lack of trinkets. He let his eyes roam around the barren walls, the place felt cold deep inside, despite the warmth the AI emitted.

The silence was thick in the air, nothing but the howling wind and pattering of rain. Forgetting about the note was too difficult for Robbie. Starting a new conversation was hard, they both sat in their spots quietly for a good ten minutes, false starts on both sides, before Sportacus finally managed to form a coherent sentence.

“We could play a game?” He offered weakly.

“Do you have any games?” Robbie quirked an eyebrow at him from his cocoon.

“We should play a sports game-“

“No.” Robbie firmly cut him off.

“… What do people do on sleepovers?” Sportacus sounded uncertain as he looked up at Robbie.

“We’ll I use to pretend I was having them with my cousin, he lived with me.” Robbie said, his hands gesturing wildly through the air. “We’d paint our nails and have facials. Though I doubt you’d want to do that. He’d help me build a fort and watch movies that were too mature for me. We could do the fort part? Also, he’d tell me about his boyfriends and come up with scary stories and I’d complain about the kids at school and he’d call and leave threating messages from an unknown number.”

“He…sounds like an interesting person.” Sportacus scrunched his nose before looking up at Robbie.

“He was. Still is. So…” Robbie said, squirming in his cocoon.

“We could start with the fort?”

“Sure, it will be a little difficult with your limited furnishing but I think we could do it.” Robbie looked around as he tapped his chin with a long finger.

“We could tell stories after…and if you wanted to, I wouldn’t mind painting my nails. Just, I don’t have anything to paint with.”

“I can take care of that. I brought my makeup bag along so I could freshen up at the cafe. But first,” Robbie raised his hand, pointing straight up, “we have a fort to build.”


	4. Nail Polish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :3

They had pulled the mattress onto the ground to use as a wall, lining the floor with blankets, even grabbing some of the sports equipment. Sportacus seemed confused at first but quickly took the lead, his bright smile slowly returning. Robbie gave up and sat in the middle lining up his little nail polish bottles while the hyperactive elf finished. It was just tall enough for Robbie to sit cross-legged and long enough for the two of them to stretch out on their backs.

“Are you done yet?” Robbie asked as he set aside the silver and pink.

“Uh-hu” Sportacus confirmed as he crawled into the fort across from Robbie.

“Great, give me your hand.” Sportacus humored Robbie as he got to work painting his nails sliver.

“What’s the pink for?”

“I was going to paint little lines going down with it. Or I could do polka dots if you’d like.” He offered, not looking up from his work.

“Wow Robbie you’re really good.” Sportacus complimented as he watched the quick, clean strokes.

“Of course I am Sportadork, I’ve been painting nails since I was five.” Robbie scoffed.

“Your parents didn’t mind?” There was a strange gruffness to the elf’s voice but Robbie decided to let it go for now.

“I didn’t live with my parents at that point. Glanni, my cousin, the one I was talking about earlier, showed me how.” Robbie could feel Sportacus’ eyes on him but he refused to look up and met them. “Make sure you don’t touch anything until they’ve dried.”

“Okay.” Was the quite reply.

“If you’re feeling bad for me you shouldn’t. Glanni was a great guardian, he could be over protective at times but he made up for that by allowing me to do things that were probably illegal. He’s a little crazy but it was always amusing when it wasn’t embarrassing. He’s always there for me when I need him and I ended up in a better situation than if I had stayed with my parents.”

“You parents just…let Glanni take you?” Sportacus asked skeptically, watching the smooth movements of the brush cradled in Robbie’s long fingers. 

“We’ll he did kidnap me-“

“What!?” Robbie moved his hand away before the elf could get sliver all over the place.

“Calm down Sportaspaz, he kidnapped me yes, but for good reason.”

“How could there be a good reason to kidnap someone?” Robbie rolled his eyes as Sportacus moved his hands about.

“Stay still or I’ll get nail polish on you.” He said, grabbing Sportacus’ wrist. “Anyway, my parents tried to hit me.” Robbie’s voice was tight, he cleared his throat but it didn’t help much. “They took Glanni in when his parents died. They would hit him, call him things, and make him clean for them. When I came along he spent more time with me than they ever did but they never did anything to me…” Robbie paused a moment, lost in a thought. “I think he stayed to make sure I was okay. He could have left earlier but he didn’t. Not until I was five.” Robbie shifted, waving his free arm about before coming back to grab at the elf’s wrist before he continued. “They came home from drinking to the mess I made. Glanni had been trying to clean it up but he wasn’t fast enough. They were furious.” Robbie swallowed hard, picking up speed as if the words were trying to fly out of his mouth. “He blocked them when my father’s arm when up, yelled at me to hide. I hid under his bed. I could hear him from the room, yelling and- When he finally came up, looking for me he had…He made me pack a bag and just picked me up, walked right out the front door. I could hear my parents in the kitchen. We stayed at a friend of his until he got a job and an apartment.” Robbie took in a shaky break, grabbing Sportacus’ other hand. “I don’t know why I told you that. It just kind of slipped out.”

Sportacus was quite for a long time, watching the little black brush paint his nails sliver. He was keenly aware that neither of their breaths were even. Robbie’s fingers felt cold against his wrist, fingers wrapped tight leaving his skin red.

“Glanni sounds like a nice person. I’d like to meet him sometime.” Sportacus offered into the quiet, voice barely heard over the patter of raindrops against the air ship. Robbie laughed, smile spreading big across his face.

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Why do you say that?” Sportacus asked as Robbie’s grip loosened around him.

“He’d probably scare you.” Sportacus laughed, his hand shaking and a long stripe of sliver trailing up the back of it before Robbie had time to pull the brush away. “Look what you’ve done.”

“I’m sorry Robbie.”

“It’s okay Sportakluz.” Robbie sighed and went back to his work, he didn’t have any nail polish remover with him so there was not much to do. He doubted Sportacus would be happy if he used his blanket to wipe it off and he was not going back into the bathroom with the note still there. They were quite again for a while before he spoke again. “Sportacus…you aren’t going home. Right?”

“Robbie-“

“No. Please, I…You aren’t going there right?”

“I have to.” Sportacus sighed.

“Do you?” There was no answer so Robbie pushed. “Please, just. Don’t go. Stay here with…I mean, with the kids. The kids need you.” He stilled, brush gently pushing against Sportacus nail, the paint gathering in droplets. “It was always painful to see him after. I don’t know what’s going on at home but…you’re always so happy. If this is how much you’re effected by a letter…”

“I’ll think about it.” Sportacus brought his hands up to look at as Robbie capped the sliver. “These look nice.” Robbie wiggled his nose in response.

“They’d look nicer if you’d stop moving. I can clean them up later if you’d like.” He offered as he reached for the pink.

“Robbie, can I have this purple instead?” Robbie looked up at Sportacus, the light pink dusting back across the elf’s face.

“I don’t see why not. Any particular reason?” He asked as he reached for the plumb purple.

“Well, it is a nice color. Also it’s kind of like your color Robbie, so it would remind me of you.” Huh, that was interesting. Robbie peeked up at Sportacus as he grabbed for his wrist again. The elf was looking anywhere but the man across from him, the color on his face crossing over into more of a red.

“Like a friend thing?” Robbie asked. “Should I paint mine blue?” Sportacus’ head snapped up and he nodded rather quickly making Robbie feel slightly dizzy just watching.

“Yes. Like a friend thing!” Robbie started at him a moment before shrugging.

“Did you want to attempt to paint my nails then? I could always fix them.” Sportacus nodded again as he watched Robbie make little dots atop the sliver of the dried hand. 

“Robbie this looks really nice, it took a lot of effort to do.”

“Why must you say such horrible things to me?” Robbie asked, nose twitching. Sportacus laughed poking his nose with his free hand. Robbie scrunched up his face in mock annoyance.

“Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Twitch your nose? You are always so animated Robbie. It just surprises me because you always clam to be lazy.”

“Don’t I get a question?”

“What do you mean?” Sportacus tilted his head to the side.

“I already told you about my cousin and my parents now you’re asking me another person question. You spend too much time with children. You have no filter.” Sportacus’ smiles slipped from his face, Robbie felt like hitting himself so he did, fist coming up to smack against his head a few times.

“I don’t have very many friends my age. Kids tend to like me better. Grownups get frustrated with me and yell at me when I don’t know things I should. But I can’t help it. After a while I kind of just started to hang out more with the kids and before I knew it,” he shrugged. “I had only kids for friends. They understand me better and don’t get upset when I don’t understand. They even explain things to me.”

“Oh. Well that makes sense. You’re basically a big kid. But I suppose I am too.” Robbie dismissed Sportacus’ confused look at he grabbed for his wrist. “Almost done and you can go bouncing around if you need to.”

“I don’t. I have felt rather tired all day since I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Besides I would like to paint your nails still. Just remember Robbie,” Sportacus smiled up at him. “I’ve never done it before.” He poked at Robbie’s twitching nose again before looking at his now finished hands. “These are very nice. Thank you.”

“Right. Well, like I said, they’d be nicer if you could sit still. You’ve got a long stripe down your hand and you’re going to let me fix it before you go around showing anyone. I don’t need my name tarnished by shoddy work.” Robbie picked up a bottle and shook it, the movement of the bottle mirroring Sportacus as he bounced where he sat. “Here.” Robbie offered, splaying out his hand after the elf grabbed the small bottle.

It was a process that involved a lot of shouting from Robbie and a stained blanket but in the end Sportacus looked proud of himself despite the poor attempt. Robbie found it hard to be angry with him as the elf marveled at the messy color across his new friend’s hands. The ship interrupted his victory wiggle to inform them that it was now eight o’clock. Sportacus looked up at the top of the fort as if he would see someone there, talking to him, before lying down in the nest of pillows and blankets and one really long scarf that confused Robbie. The elf patted the spot next to him, his normal smile on his face, as he wiggled. Robbie hesitantly laid back, using his long arms as a pillow.

“So are we going to take down the fort?” Robbie asked, looking at the fabric ceiling as the lights dimmed.

“We can. But this is nice too right?” Sportacus had that light pink back on his cheeks, it was starting to really confused Robbie. He didn’t really want to think about it much so he didn’t. Sportacus was probably just as nervous about messing up as he was.

“I guess.” Robbie grumbled, missing his teddy bear. He’d have to be careful not to suck his thumb in front of the stupid elf. But maybe he wouldn’t care, after what he just said. Sportacus really was a giant child.

Robbie closed his eyes and listened to the patter of the rain and the howling of the wind. He tried not to think about the way Glanni and Sportacus seemed to be missing key concepts most other adults knew. Attempted to push the brown letter still in the bathroom, only a few feet from the safety of their fort, from his frantic mind. He tried not to think about panic attacks and shaky voices. Struggled desperately to forget the sounds of the screaming echoing off sturdy walls covered in pink nail polish, and fought to push out images of a young elf huddled in fear of unknown aggressors.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Robbie was thinking pink nail polish because either Pinky (Stephanie) or because Sportacute kept blushing. I can't decide so I'll say both.
> 
> Also I know some stuff sounds like an innuendo but I thought it was funny so yeah

He was warm and very comfortable. For some reason he also felt really safe which was odd for him when he was alone. His teddy felt huge and firm. And it was mumbling. Robbie’s eyes shot open, pulling his thumb from his mouth he look down. Sportacus. Sportacus was clinging to him in his sleep. Short thick arms wrapped tight around him, face buried in his plumb sweater. His little white hat had fallen off and his beautiful golden locks curled in a mess shielding the view of his face. Robbie’s free hand came up to the soft locks, hesitating slightly before he allowed his long fingers to touch, finding separate pathways through the tangled mess.

Is this what it felt like to have friends? Always having a heavy warm feeling in his stomach didn’t seem like a bad thing. It almost felt like being full in a strange warm way. Robbie was glad Sportacus was asleep though, it was the first time someone other than Glanni had held him since he was four and his mother decided she no longer wanted to. It was a little overwhelming and the last thing he wanted to do was cry. Robbie didn’t really have words to describe how nice it was to feel cared for in the world outside.

There was an odd noise, somewhere between a whimper and a groan, which pulled him from his thoughts. Robbie realized that was what had woken him. Sportacus started squirming against him, another small whimper escaping. He sounded so sad and scared that it hurt to breathe. Robbie took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pulling Sportacus closer to his chest. And just like he did for his cousin when they live in the one bedroom apartment and Robbie would wake at night to Glanni slowly moving around him, face pressed softly against his thin frame, noises of destress quiet, caught in his throat. Robbie sung. Quiet and low, chest rumbling against Sportacus’ cheek as Robbie’s hand carted through his soft hair in long gentle strokes. The last thing Robbie heard before the elf’s incoherent mumbles finally stopped was his name riding free on a sigh.

~

When Robbie woke next it was to the rhythmic sounds of an active sports elf. There was a chill settling into his side that told him Sportacus must have just left the fort. Robbie pushed himself up and poked his head out of the opening. It was bright. Too bright. Defiantly way too early. Robbie sighed quietly and watched his friend perform a variety of stunts that did little but make him regret getting up.

“Your face is very red, I think you might be overdoing it.” Robbie said as he retreated back into the warmth. A loud noise like a sack of potatoes hitting the floor drew him back out. “Did you just fall?”

“Maybe.” Sportacus said. Robbie took a moment to note that, while he was wearing those tacky pants again along with the doofy hat, he had kept the hoody on. Robbie smiled despite his best efforts.

“If I come out you won’t make me exercise right?”

“I promise.” Sportacus said, walking over to the wall as Robbie crawled from the fort, righting himself with a pop of his back. The sun blinded him, distracting him from Sportacus as he attempted to keep the offending light away from his face. He heard the footsteps before he noticed what was being offered him.

“Here Robbie, for breakfast.” Sportacus held up an apple, its color shining brilliantly in the sunlight.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You will NOT get me to eat that.”

“But Robbie, you only had cake last night.” Sportacus frowned up at him.

“Yes and that is how I like it. Sugar is a very important part of my diet. And anyway, what about you? I don’t understand how you can eat so little and yet still have muscles.”

“Well Robbie, I have a different diet than a human.” Sportacus smiled, waving the apple in front of Robbie who pushed it away angrily.

“Well so do I. We need to fix your nails.” Robbie declared, grabbing for his shoes.

“What?”

“You have that big stripe on your hand from when you moved.” He said as he tugged on his galoshes.

“No, Robbie, I mean the other-“

“Let’s get this over with. I’m sure you want to play with the kids and I have a lair to air out.”

“R-right.”

~

Sportacus insisted on sticking around to help Robbie dry his lair. They hung his costumes, open vents and blow-dryed his chair. Sportacus had jumped quite high when Robbie turned it on causing the villain to double over laughing, the elf joining shortly after. It was a hard task but by the time they heard the pitter patter of feet from above they’d done all they could do.

“Robbie the kids are up!” Sportacus jumped up and down. “Oh. Do you still have a fever?” He asked, pressing his hand to his tall friend’s forehead. “Make sure you get some rest. It still feels wet down here so maybe you could use one of my blankets and rest on a park bench? You probably wouldn’t want to be in my air ship alone.”

“Defiantly not, that thing is a death trap.” He hummed to himself in consideration for a moment before continuing. “The bench is fine. If you promise to be quiet. I can’t say no to a nap, I’m exhausted.” Robbie answered as he sorted through his normal attire, attempting to find something dry enough to change into. He wasn’t going to wear the same thing he wore everyday like some people. Even if it looked the same…

“Maybe, when you feel better, you could come play?”

“Mmm, unlikely.”

“Oh, well. I’ll be around if you wanted to talk or something.” Robbie could feel the eyes against his back. Too afraid to find the sad expression directed towards him he told himself he’d keep to his task.

“Same.” He offered. That seemed to do the trick.

“Okay! I’ll drop the blanket down when I get to the top. I’ll see you later, bye Robbie!” He heard him shout before he was up the latter.


	6. Like Like

Robbie had been nice to him all night but there was a fear creeping at the back of Sportacus’ mind that told him once the weather cleared and they parted ways the villain would go back to his old ways. He didn’t mind the strange man’s traps most of the time, he found his costumes fun and even occasionally flattering. Some outfits more so than others still sent a trill up his spine when he allowed his mind to wander in that direction, which wasn’t often if he could help it.

While his plots could be enjoyable Sportacus did not want to be run out of town or fed what was essentially poison to him. After those plots he often would stay awake longer than he should with a strange pain in his stomach. He did not want Robbie to go back to hiding from him either. To running away when his plots failed. The man was welcomed to stay with them and play games. Sportacus really wanted him to play with them.

Slowing on his way to the sports field Sportacus brought his arms up around himself. Robbie had held him. He wasn’t sure if the other was aware. Sportacus hadn’t meant to do it but he found himself waking wrapped in two long, surprisingly strong arms. No one had let him lie against them since he was young. He hadn’t felt that safe since Íþrót left for training.

Sportacus was startled out of his musings at the feeling of water falling down his hot cheeks. He looked up to find only the sun and a light blue sky before bringing a hand up to feel the moisture gathering at the side of his eyes. Sportacus took a moment to consider that he wasn’t surprise to find himself crying while alone again. It seemed something that was happening more often lately. He needed to get himself together before seeing the kids. He could go for a jog, or do some pushups until he felt a burn in his muscles. It was a long process but he could do it. It wouldn’t be fair to make them worry.

Sportacus took off running, maybe if he tried hard enough he could outrun his own thoughts. Thoughts of Robbie and his cousin, of the worry in his voice when he pleaded with him to stay, the warmth of his body against his and the foggy impression of a song in the night, of the letter he hid away this morning promising nothing but pain and sorrow, the ghostly remains of his nightmares. No, he couldn’t think of this now. He had to run. He was a good elf. He saved people. The kids needed him. Miss Busybody and the Mayor needed him. Robbie needed him. He hoped. Sportacus found himself slowing, unsteady on his feet. He felt strange in his own body, the ground soft under him form all the rain.

It was no good. Sportacus needed to be around other people. Robbie had managed to distract him and the elf found himself missing his friend already. He looked at his nails and smiled. He should show the kids, Stephanie would appreciate it at least.

As Sportacus neared the children he raised his arm, waving. Trixie, Stephanie, and Ziggy were out playing basketball but stilled when they saw the hero, all calling out in greeting. Their happy smiles warmed him, grounded him.

“Hello kids,” Sportacus started, plastering on a fake smile and hoping that his eyes weren’t red. “It is good to see the sun isn’t it?”

“Defiantly, I was going to punch Pixel soon if he kept hogging his games.” Trixie said, bouncing the basketball. “You’d think he was honing in on Stingy.”

“Trixie that is not a nice thing to say.” Sportacus put his fist on his hips.

“I missed you Sportacus, what have you been doing this whole time with all the rain?” Ziggy yelled. Sportacus smiled down at him, patting his head, before responding.

“I’ve been trying to keep busy. I actually ran into Robbie yesterday!”

“Oh no, what did he do?” Stephanie asked.

“He painted my nails.” Sportacus beamed at them, showing of the sliver and purple, Stephanie’s accusing tone going over his head.

“Oh wow they’re so pretty.” Stephanie said, taking a closer look.

“I didn’t know boys could wear nail polish.” Ziggy said, missing the slip in the sports elf’s smile.

“Of course they can!” Trixie yelled, pushing Ziggy lightly. “Anyone can. My Uncle does all the time and I think Robbie does. I mean if he can do it that well he probably does.” Sportacus pulled his hands back, searching for a ball.

“Well why don’t we play a game?” Sportacus asked.

“Yeah! That’s a great idea!” Ziggy agreed.

“What did you two do?” Stephanie asked, eyeing the hero. She was obviously more interested in prying information from her friend. Sportacus stopped in his search and turned back to her.

“What?” Sportacus tilted his head to the side.

“What did you and Robbie do other than paint your nails?” She asked still skeptical.

“Oh, not much of anything. We talked a bunch. Why?”

“You don’t find it odd that he hung out with you?” She put her fist on her pink covered hips unconsciously mimicking Sportacus.

“Hey yeah,” Trixie said. “He IS a villain, whys he hanging out with you?”

“I guess he was bored. But we’re friends now.” Sportacus smiled awkwardly. He really wish he had a ball or something to hold.

“Friends? Do you really think you can trust him to be your friend?” Stephanie pressed. Sportacus didn’t know what to say to that. Could he trust him? He wanted to. He fiddled with the zipper to his hoodie, looking down at his nails.

“Oh, well, he bought me this hoodie.” He said pointing at himself. “And some rain boots and an umbrella. He picked out a whole outfit because I had got caught in the rain. Then we had dinner. He wouldn’t have done all of that and not have tried anything if he wasn’t my friend right?”

“Wait wait wait wait wait.” Trixie started waving her hands about, Ziggy looked as lost as Sportacus as the two girls shared a grin with each other. “You’re telling me that you, Sportacus, went on a DATE with Robbie Rotten?” Sportacus’ face heated so fast he felt dizzy. There was a huge temptation to pull his hood up and attempt to hide and judging by the look on both the girl’s faces his expression wasn’t helping his case.

“You two are dating?” Ziggy asked.

“N-no! Were just friends!” Sportacus struggled to defend himself, stomach flipping.

“But judging by that tomato you call a face you want more?” Trixie pushed.

“No! I am perfectly happy to be friends with Robbie.” Sportacus tried not to yell, holding his hands up in defense against the mischievous faces of the girls.

“You know, now that I think of it you do stare at him a lot.” Stephanie assisted Trixie’s betrayal.

“What?” Sportacus barked out. Did he? Oh Gods this was going downhill fast.

“Yeah, at his butt.” Trixie tacked on with a laugh. Sportacus choked on his own spit.

“I do not!” Sportacus said, his voice higher than normal. “Kids this is very rude. I am your friend. You shouldn’t make fun of me.” Sportacus tried to calm down, taking deep breaths.

“We’re not making fun of you.” Stephanie defended.

“We’ll we are a little.” Trixie amended. “But we don’t care who you date if that makes you feel better.” Sportacus bit at his lip not quite sure how to react to that.

“Guys you’re going to make him cry.” Ziggy said, tugging on Sportacus’ pants.

“He’s not going to cry idiot, it’s Sportacus he doesn’t cry.” Trixie said.

“Everybody cries. I mean, I did just this morning.” Ziggy said, resting his head against Sportacus’ thigh.

“You always cry Ziggy, you’re a little kid. Sportacus is an adult.” Did adults cry? Sportacus had never seen another adult cry before…

“Trixie, I have to agree with Ziggy, everyone does cry sometimes.” Stephanie said. And oh good, he wasn’t a freak.

“T-that’s right kids. Anyone can cry. It’s a-a healthy way to get out your emotions.” Sportacus said, kneeling down. He imminently regretted getting on their eye level when Ziggy asked his next question,

“When was the last time you cried?”

“Oh, uh. W-we’ll truthfully?” Gods someone help him.

“What are you brats up to?” Came the deep baritone of his salvation. Robbie strolled up to the little group, hips swaying in that hypnotic way, Sportacus’ white blanket under his arm. “I was told you’d keep it down so I could sleep today.”

“Hi Robbie.” Sportacus said, jumping into a standing position. “The kids liked my nails.”

“Of course they did. My work is perfection.” He said, pulling at his waist coat.

“Then why do yours look like crap?” Trixie asked.

“Trixie, language, we talked about this!” Sportacus gently scolded.

“It’s because Sportaflop did it. He can’t sit still for a second.” Robbie said, nose twitching. Sportacus’ eyes drew up to it like a magnet, before he poked at it. His hand was quickly smacked away. “Why do you keep doing that?” Robbie demanded.

“I don’t know. Why do you keep moving your nose like that?” Sportacus asked, he could feel his cheeks heating. Robbie glared at him but before he could answer Stephanie stepped in.

“It’s called tourettes. It’s rude to point out his ticks so it’s best to ignore it.” She stated simply.

“How do you know that?” Robbie yelled, slight distress in his voice before straighten up again. “It’s rude to go around and air out other people’s business little girl.”

“I was just trying to explain. You never do. But anyway, I have a friend back home that has it.” She said, looking up at him unimpressed. “It was rather easy for me to tell that you had it too.”

“Well you can stop going around and telling people, it’s none of your business or any of theirs.”

“Is that why you act so wired?” Ziggy asked.

“Ziggy!” Stephanie yelled. “That’s rude…but yes.”

“Hey.” Robbie growled out, stomping his foot. “I am right here.”

“Does it bother you when I poke your nose?” Sportacus asked, worry thick in his voice. Robbie seemed to consider it a moment before answering, apparently obvious of the girls’ smug looks.

“When you do it? No. But if any of the brats try I’m keeping their finger.” He said causing the girls’ smiles to grow wider.

“Ew, why would you want our finger.” Trixie said, trying not to laugh.

“Shut up! I’m going to nap and you had better keep it down!” Robbie said before stopping off.

They were quite as they watched him head for the park and he was long out of sight before anyone spoke again. Sportacus could feel their eyes on him and prayed for a reason to leave.

“I think it’s cute that you’re wearing each other’s colors.” Stephanie said.

“And you get special permission to boop him. You’re totally dating.” Trixie added.

“That’s so cool! You’re like the group dads!” Ziggy yelled.

“No. Guys, I’m serious, were not dating. Please you’ll make Robbie uncomfortable.” Sportacus tried to stay calm but he could hear how unsteady his voice was.

“Afraid we’ll scare him away?” Trixie asked with an evil grin.

“…Yes, kind of. We just started to be friends…” Sportacus said. Trixie’s grin slipped from her face.

“Right. I’ll keep my mouth shut but I’m still going to tease you.” She poked at him.

“I’ll keep my lips sealed too, but remember you can talk to me if you need too.” Stephanie added gently.

“So no group dads?” Ziggy asked.

“No group dads.” Sportacus confirmed.

“I guess then I won’t say anything if it means Robbie will hang out with us more.”

“Thank you kids.” Sportacus said, face still red. “Now can we please play some basketball?”


	7. Ghost Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy today so you can have this now.

It was dark when Sportacus finally arrived at his air ship. He had a nice long day of playing sports games with the kids. They had met up with Stingy and Pixel later in the afternoon and managed to not get too muddy. Sportacus never went to get his blanket back from Robby and the man never sought him out. Sportacus figured he could use it seeing how his own blankets were probably still damp. Maybe he should have invited Robbie up so he’d have a dry place to sleep. Sportacus could keep him safe if he was close by, make sure his fever didn’t get worse. But he had to push those thoughts away. Robbie wasn’t his to fret over.

Sportacus crawled into the fort. Their fort. Gathering blankets in his arms and inhaling deep. Most of it was gone but there still lingered the sweet scent that was Robbie. Confections and a tantalizing smell that he could only find on Robbie or the places he occupied. It was almost like the smell of oranges but not quite. Smelling it here made Sportacus feel hot with arousal and shame. He buried his face into the pillow his friend had been using and breathed in deep, pressing against the bundle of blankets. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, he told himself to stop, but his hips bucked against the material beneath him. Sportacus took a shuttered breath, sinking his fingers hard into the fabric, tears filling his eyes. Robbie wouldn’t want him doing this while thinking of him. The tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Robbie wouldn’t want him. He knew this. He was an incomplete mate. Nothing to offer but his looks and strength. Robbie would want something deeper. Not some perverted elf that couldn’t control himself. Robbie deserved someone that wasn’t broken.

Sportacus was startled from his activity by the frantic beeping of his crystal.

“Someone’s in trouble?” He asked it, wondering who would be out at this time as he made his way to the door. Ah, there. He left his latter down and it seems Robbie had been trying to climb it for some reason. The poor man was terrified of heights, Sportacus could never understand how he managed to forget this. Maybe Robbie didn’t. Maybe he just did things without thinking. Sportacus took a deep, calming breath, wiping off his cheeks.

“Robbie I’m coming.” He called down before making his way to the sacred man.

He climbed down the other side of the latter, across from Robbie, whose eyes were screwed tight. Sportacus reached out gently and placed his hand on his shoulder. Robbie jumped slightly and opened an eye to peek at the elf.

“Robbie, are you trying to visit?” Sportacus smiled at him, butterflies filling his stomach.

“M-maybe.” Robbie answered, closing his eye again.

“Just hold on, I’ll carry you up.” Sportacus said as he swung around, grabbing Robbie. It was defiantly more awkward on the way up this time, with Robbie having a backpack and flailing about. Once they were safely in the air ship Robbie straighten himself, smoothing imaginary wrinkles from his skin tight suit. Sportacus watched Robbie’s hands smooth over his front and down his stomach, long fingers highlighted by dark fabric and gliding over soft pudge.

“I don’t understand how you live in this death trap.” Robbie said, looking over at his friend. Sportacus took a moment to try and calm himself, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“It’s not so bad. What bring you here?”

“Blanket.” Robbie said, taking the backpack off and unzipping it. “You forgot to come and get it so I thought I’d drop it off.”

“Oh, that was very nice of you Robbie.” Sportacus smiled at his friend, taking the blanket and willing himself not to immediately push it against his nose. “Is your lair still wet?” He asked as he folded the blanket up.

“Uh, why yes it is. I spent a good two hours blow drying the chair after you left but I got tired…”

“So…” Sportacus tried to hide his smile. “Did you want to stay here?”

“I suppose now that I’m up here I might as well stay. I mean, you still have the fort up.” Robbie shined his nails on his vest. “Oh, I brought nail polish and remover too if you wanted to try to redo my nails. I also have some snacks for me and some other stuff.” Sportacus jumped up and down before cartwheeling around Robbie.

“Sleep over number two?”

“Calm down Sportaloon. You’re making me woozy.” Sportacus jumped to a stop next to Robbie.

“Sorry. I’m just excited.” 

“You’re always excited about something. Now, first things first, did you eat anything today other than the half of an apple I saw you eat this morning?” Sportacus’ smile slipped from his face.

“What?”

“What have you eaten?”

“Why does it matter?” Sportacus eyed him skeptically.

“Because the most I think I’ve ever seen you eat was when we went out yesterday. You’re always on the brats about eating but I hardly see you do it yourself.”

“Robbie I’m fine. You shouldn’t worry about me.” Sportacus forced a smile. This line of questioning was making him feel nervous. Why was Robbie so concerned with what he ate? Did he do something wrong?

“Look. I looked it up. While it is normal for an elf to eat less than a human the amount you eat is unsafe so you can cut the bull. And you don’t seem like you’re going to worry about yourself so someone has to.” Robbie said as he rummaged through his bag pulling out containers, handing them to the elf. “I made you some baked beans. I also bought you sweat potatoes and green beans on the way over. And I got you some cream and protein powder. I couldn’t think of anything else and I was getting tired so there. You need to make sure you’re getting protein.” Sportacus looked perplexed, eyes stuck on the containers in his arms before looking up into his friend’s gray eyes.

“You cooked?” Oh Gods why was he being punished like this?

“Kind of. The beans came from a can…”

“Do…Do I have to eat it all now?” Sportacus asked hesitantly, he felt rather full looking at it, his anxiety creeping around him, fraying at his edges.

“Eat some of it. Don’t force it, I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I do eat you know.”

“Yeah but not enough.” Robbie stated as he moved towards the fort. He was right thought, Sportacus didn’t eat enough. Often he’d have pains, his stomach begging for food, but he just couldn’t make himself eat. Sometimes he’d force himself and it’d all end up in his toilet, other times thankfully he managed to keep the stuff down. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat. It was just hard. He had gotten so use to eating only small amounts here and there that it was only natural now.

Sportacus shook his head and followed Robbie towards the fort, stopping outside of it. He needed to try and eat more, even if only a little bit at a time. He had people that counted on him now and apparently a worried villain.

“I’ll eat the beans now and put the rest in the fridge.” Sportacus said.

“Oh good, you have one, I was kind of worried about that.” Robbie said from the fort. Sportacus could hear him moving around in there but couldn’t see him. “Oh and here,” Robbie added as a clump of clothing was thrown out of the fort’s mouth. “There, now you have pajamas. Really, you need to learn some proper hygiene.” Sportacus blushed and mumbled his thanks. He looked down at the lump of clothing and noticed that they were blue, his blue, with accents of Robbie’s purple. Something warm twisted in this gut and he pushed any thoughts away. 

The elf put the stuff away, changing quickly in the bathroom, and grabbed a fork, taking the bean container with him over to the fort before crawling in. He was met with the wonderful view of Robbie’s pert buttocks covered in a deep purple silk about a foot from his face as the man rearranged the blankets and pillows. Sportacus felt dizzy a moment, taking in the sight before he felt the heavy feeling of shame settle in the pit of his stomach again.

“Uh, Robbie. I need you to move so I can get in.” Sportacus said, trying desperately to advert his eyes. He wasn’t doing a good job. He felt like he couldn’t really blame himself too much for this, the damn thing jiggled for goodness sake.

“Oh, sorry.” Robbie turned, sitting down and pulling his bag over. “It looked like you messed everything up in here.”

“Yeah, I was going to clean it.” Sportacus said avoiding eye contact as he settled next to him, cheeks still warm. He opened the lid to the beans and saw Robbie stick out his tongue in disgust next to him. It brought a small smile to Sportacus’ face. He started to slowly eat, it didn’t taste too bad but he didn’t want to upset his stomach and worry Robbie more. It was bad enough the villain was so concerned that he cooked. Sportacus tried not to think about the significance of that, he doubted Robbie knew what he was implying with his little gifts.

Robbie pulled a book out of his bag and flipped through it. Its cover looked like someone had splashed it with black, white, and red paint. Sportacus watched him as he seemed to be searching for something amounts the pages.

“It’s a book of ghost stories.” Robbie explained, when he saw the elf watching. “Some of them are silly but most are rather scary.” Sportacus took the distraction, having made it a fourth of the way through the container, to set it aside, closing the lid.

“Are you going to read?” Sportacus asked, tilting his head to the side. Robbie started at him a moment, looking rather unimpressed. Sportacus tried to think of why but his thoughts were interrupted when the villain started to talk again.

“Yes. If you want.” He looked back down at the book. “It probably would have been better yesterday with the rain but it seems pretty windy. I don’t know how you stand the noises, they’re rather creepy.”

“I tend to fall asleep fast.” Sportacus said as he made himself more comfortable. He noticed a little brown bear sitting behind the bag but chose not to say anything.

“Ah, I found a good one. Ready?” Robbie asked as he wiggled in his spot. Sportacus nodded, grabbing a pillow to hold onto.

Robbie had a wonderful voice and Sportacus was all too happy to listen to it. At first. The story was getting a little too intense. Robbie was smiling as he read seemingly unaffected. The wind howled outside and Sportacus hugged his pillow tighter.

“He was in the room with her, she could hear the breathing calm and even but no matter how hard she listened from her hiding place she couldn’t tell which direction it was coming from. All she could do was pray. Pray that the slow footsteps, heavy on the wooden floor, did not get too close. Pray that this stranger would not hear her labored breath. The creaking of the floor stopped and she could feel electricity shoot up her spine. There was a soft chuckle and then-“

“In coming mail,” The AI announced in a loud voice causing both men to scream.

“Dear lord!” Robbie breathed in, the book dropped in his lap, forgotten. Sportacus had buried his face in his pillow, his scream long and muffled. Robbie laughed off his nerves after a moment. “Wow, what timing.”

“I’ll just…” Sportacus started but made no movement to get up. Truthfully he did not want to leave the safety of the tent. He didn’t want to be tempted to look out the large window. He knew it was a story but he also knew the world was filled with strange and dangerous things.

“Here, I’ll get it.” Robbie said, voice still a little unsteady, as he crawled out of the fort. Sportacus wondered if he was trying to be nicer to ensure they stayed friends. It worried him a little because he didn’t want Robbie to feel like he had to do anything special to keep them together. He was startled from his thoughts rather quickly at the sound of Robbie’s gasp.

Sportacus left the fort without a second thought of ghouls or ghost, running up to Robbie.

“Are you okay? What is it? Is something wrong with the kids?” Sportacus asked in a rapid jumbled of words. Robbie’s face looked paler than normal as he held up a brown letter.

_I will be there shortly. I hope you are pleased with yourself,_

_Father_

Sportacus threw up on the floor.


	8. Throw Up

“Gross!” Robbie yelled, jumping back.

“S-sorry.” Sportacus said, wrapping his arms around himself. Robbie looked up at him, the poor elf was visibly shaking.

“No, don’t apologies. Let’s get you to the bathroom and clean you up?” Robbie said as he watched Sportacus attempt to make himself smaller. The villain already feeling bad for his outburst. But throw up was gross. “Please tell me your ship can clean that up.” Because he did not want to touch that.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up again.” Sportacus said. Robbie saw the tears welling in his eyes and gently pushed him towards the door. One pile of vomit was enough thank you.

“In the toilet.” Robbie directed.

“I’m so sorry Robbie.” Sportacus’ voice was thick, holding back a sob.

“Here we are, you can throw up now if you need to- ah, yes you did. Look I told you not to apologize.” Robbie awkwardly patted Sportacus between the shoulder blades as he emptied his stomach into the bowel. So much for getting the jumping bean to eat. “Sportacus?”

“Wha?”

“How old was the first letter?”

“About two weeks.” Robbie rolled his eyes, slapping his face. Daft elf. He looked around for a hand towel.

“Did you respond?” There was no answer. “Okay well if you’re done doing that…” He wet the towel and handed it to Sportacus. “You should wash your face. I’ll see if I can…magic away what you left out there.”

“I’m sor-“

“Stop!”

“Robbie.” God he sounded miserable Robbie though as he watched the tears fall from those blue eyes.

“I know what we can do. I’ll call my cousin.”

“No, no it’s fine. Please don’t worry about it. I deserve this.”

“What? No you don’t you crazy elf!” Robbie yelled.

“Robbie please.” Sportacus said, burying his face in the rag.

“He could help though.” Robbie said quietly. “I-I could call him in the morning.”

“I need you to take my nail polish off.” He said into the rag.

“Right, okay. Do you think you’re done vomiting?” Sportacus nodded. “Then let’s head back to the fort and I’ll get right on that.” Robbie moved to leave but turned back around. “But first you should brush your teeth." He said, pointing at the elf still on the floor.

Robbie wondered out of the bathroom, dread deep in his stomach. What was he supposed to do? Well first things first he needed to get rid of the vomit. He stopped by it, looking down at the gross pile that use to be beans. A wicket smile spread across his face, he knew what he’d do with this. If he was lucky the yellow boy would step in it when leaving his house. That’s what he gets for trying to steal his blanket this morning.

With a sigh he headed for the fort, taking a seat before pulling his cell phone from the backpack. He started at it a few seconds, thinking, before he dialed.

_“How is my favorite little muffin?”_ Came the smooth baritone.

“Glanni, I-I need your help.” Robbie whisper, voice more shaky than he intended.

_“Do you need me to get you?”_ Glanni tone turned severe.

“No, no I just- I don’t know what to do. I-I have a friend-“

_“Oh munchkin, really?”_ He cooed. As annoying as Glanni was just hearing his voice calmed Robbie’s nerves a bit.

“Shut up, I have a friend and he’s in trouble but I don’t think I can do anything. He got a letter from his dad who is coming to visit and he’s throwing up right now. I told him I wouldn’t call you but I don’t know what to do.”

_“Huh, well if he doesn’t want help you can’t give it to him right now. Just be there you know?”_

“How?”

_“What do you mean how? Hang out with him, try to be there if you can when this ass whole shows up. How severe do you think this is?”_

“It looks bad…Like really bad.”

_“Hmmm… Is this that blue elf fellow you always pretend to complain about?”_

“I don’t pretend! He’s still really annoying. Anyway he seems really upset and afraid and he keeps trying to hide it but he’s been off for a few days now and he was crying and the letter I saw was really mean.” Robbie rambled before taking a deep breath. There was a long silence on the phone before Robbie spoke again. “Glanni?”

_“I’ll have to look into something. But until then just try to be nice and spend time with him.”_ Glanni said, voice wavering slightly.

“Okay. Oh, I have another question... Is it normal for someone to flush a lot? Like a lot?”

_“What?”_ Glanni’s laugh sounded a little off. _“Is your friend blushing a lot or something?”_

“I don’t know I- shit I gotta go, bye.”

_“Wait I-“_

“Robbie? Are you talking to someone?” Sportacus asked as he walked over to the opening.

“Oh, hey, no just.” Sportacus poked his head in and saw Robbie shoving his phone into the backpack. “Come here and let me get the nail polish off.”

Sportacus crawled in, sitting next to his friend and holding out his hand. Robbie grabbed it and got to work. Neither talked, the silence somewhat awkward. Sportacus watched the nail polish being wiped from his fingertips with gentle strokes and thought about how Robbie seemed to fill his life with color. Thought about how his Pabbi seemed to take it away. He sighed, catching Robbie’s attention.

“Did you want me to finish the story?” Robbie asked quietly, hushed breath ghosting against Sportacus’ cheek. Robbie watched the pink bloom across his face once again. Sportacus shook his head, not looking up from his hands. 

“Can you maybe…read something not scary?”

“Sure…Um…I don’t have any other books but I can make up a story. Is that good?” Sportacus nodded. “So…When do you think he’ll be here?” Robbie asked, putting away the nail polish remover.

“Probably in two to four days depending on the wind.” Sportacus’ mouth felt sticky, finding it hard to push the words out.

“Right. Okay. Well then.” Robbie pulled a blanket over his shoulders. Right, so he could do this. What did he like when he was sad? Glanni cuddles and make overs and cake and sleep… Robbie looked over at Sportacus who was still staring down like a sad puppy, he seemed to be shaking slightly and Robbie wasn’t sure if it was due to the situation or if he was cold. With a long, slow breath Robbie lifted his arm. “Sportapout, come here.” Sportacus looked at him a moment, head tilted in that adorable confused way before he seemed to perk up slightly. He scooched over and pressed up against Robbie, lying his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Robbie wrapped his arm around Sportacus, pulling the blankets together to cocoon them.

Robbie couldn’t see Sportacus’ face like this, he could feel him though, radiating heat as he pressed his cheek hard into Robbie’s shoulder. That warm full feeling filled Robbie again, distracting him. He felt overwhelmed and wished that Sportacus was asleep because he could feel the tears burning at the sides of his eyes. Robbie blinked them away and took a moment to swallow past the lump in this throat before he started.

“R-right.” Robbie said, clearing his throat. “Right.” Something the kangaroo would find happy. “We’ll, there once was a princess named…Stebbie.” He could feel Sportacus shift to look up at him, Robbie ignored it the best he could and started out the fort opening, through the window at the stars. “She was a very small and happy little girl but she lived with her aunt who made her wear nothing but orange. Poor princess Stebbie hated orange, pink being her favored color. So one day she decided to dress in a disguise and try to run away. Her little heart was racing as she slipped past the guards, thinking she had fooled them when really they wanted her to be free so they turned a blind eye. Once she was outside and far from the castle she knew her journey wasn’t finished. She had to leave the town and find somewhere safe. Luckily she had an uncle that lived in a far off place. And um…” Sportacus was giggling. How dare he giggle at Robbie’s wonderful story? Well it wasn’t his best… “What is it Sportabutt.”

“What?” Sportacus shifted, meeting Robbie’s eyes before plastering himself once again against Robbie’s side, cheek rubbing a moment against him.

“You’re a doofus. Why are you laughing at my story?”

“Stephanie is right, you are a big softy.” Robbie felt his cheeks heating and started to sputter in indignation.

“I am a villain. Villains are not softies.”

“We’ll Lazytown is different. So we have a villain that is a softy.” Robbie sighed. 

“Fine. Whatever. I don’t even care.” Robbie huffed. He felt Sportacus rubbing his cheek against him again. “Why do you keep doing that?” He barked out. Sportacus tried to sit up but was stopped by Robbie’s arm around him. “No, it’s fine. Just confusing.” Robbie said as the thought about how Sportacus could have easily pushed past his arm.

“Elves are very…ah, what’s the word…touchy? Normally. I don’t get the chance to…”

“Fae are very tactile as well. We tend to sleep in nest with our family. My mother- Glanni was always very physical. We shared a room when we moved…why are you looking at me like that?” Sportacus had sat up and was starting intensely at the villain.

“You’re Fae?”

“Yes…is there a problem?” It could be. Robbie didn’t really think it through, but Sportacus was kind and good. He wouldn’t be like so many out there. So may other People who did not like the Fae. Who only viewed them as tricksters and creatures obsessed with sex. Even if there was some truth to it… It didn’t help either that Robbie wasn’t full Fae. He wasn’t sure what his father was, he definitely wasn’t human. Not with that tongue. But there, Sportacus was shaking his head so fast it look like it was going to snap off. Robbie reached out to stop him, hands smooshing his cheeks. “Okay, good you can stop now before you make me dizzy.”

“S-so if your Fae-“

“Half Fae.”

“Oh, um, what else are you?” Robbie shrugged. “Oh, well um, if you’re half Fae does that mean I can uh…” His face was the color of those stupid apples he liked so much. Robbie though he knew where this was going. As a People who often required physical contact to be happy it was rather hard to make it in a world of humans who seemed to be against it. Especially when your friends were kids. That could look very bad and end even worse. Robbie pulled Sportacus back into his side.

“We’re friends. In Fae culture best friends are invited to cuddle piles in the nest.” Robbie rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how you elves do things. You tend to be more uptight.” He could feel Sportacus nodding but didn’t push. He never knew the elf was so shy. It was endearing. “Did you want me to finish the story?”

“No. I mean, its okay.” They were quite for a long while, Robbie staring out the window, Sportacus resting against him, warm and soft. “Robbie?” He asked in a whisper.

“Yes?” Robbie whispered back. He wasn’t sure why but it felt right.

“…I. Is there… You said I was your best friend?”

“Yes I did. You’re my only friend so I don’t know if that’s such a great achievement.”

“What if I did something that made you hate me?”

“Like what?” Robbie asked, what could Sportacus possible do? He felt the elf squirming next to him.

“What if I didn’t tell you something?”

“Sportacus, it’s not really important to tell me everything. I doubt I’d be able to pay attention to all you had to say.”

“What if I took advantage of you?” That had Robbie laughing. Sportacus sat up so he wouldn’t be smacked by the tall man’s shaking shoulders.

“You? Take advantage of someone?” He barked out on a laugh.

“Robbie.” Sportacus sounded serious.

“Sportacus I can’t even imagine you taking advantage of a villain. You’re very sweet and kind.” It fell out of Robbie’s mouth before he could stop himself. But Sportacus just ducked his head, hiding his face from view.

“I’m not.” His voice sounded thick and Robbie straighten up. “I’m a bad person and I shouldn’t have nice things.”

“W-well too bad. Because I want you to be my friend. You can try to mess it up but you’re stuck with me now and you’ll just have to deal with it!” Robbie yelled, he felt like he’d eaten something bad and it was trying to come back up. He wanted to pull at Sportacus’ hair and shake him by the shoulders, to slap him across his stupid pink face. Sportacus just stared at him, eyes wide. And then, Robbie started to move his long arms through the air, the stress getting to him. He could feel his face flush at the repetitive movements and in his embarrassment he almost missed the way Sportacus flinched away from him.

Robbie scrunched up his face and watched his trembling friend attempt to needlessly defend himself. His heart hurt in a very familiar way but Sportacus wasn’t Glanni. What could he do here that wouldn’t make it worse? Robbie knew he shouldn’t touch him without asking when he was like this but it was like his body wasn’t listening to his brain. As soon as the repetitive movement stopped the villain launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around his friend’s broad frame and shoving his face into his hard chest. And hard it was, Robbie’s face hurt now. But he squeezed tight, felt Sportacus’ arms come up around him and squeeze back. Felt the aborted movement before the elf pushed his face into Robbie’s hair. He could hear the muffled crying, feel the sobs trapped in the chest pressed against his cheek. Sportacus’ eyes had been red earlier, Robbie didn’t want to believe that the normally happy elf was crying but it was pretty obvious that he had been. He wondered how Sportacus felt about crying in front of him. He was defiantly trying to hold it in. Maybe it would be okay, this once, to let himself cry in front of someone. Robbie really needed to, it had been building up and felt like it was going to over flow. He missed Glanni. Glanni always made him feel better.

Robbie knew when Sportacus realized he was crying too because he let out a loud, wet sob. Robbie jumped slightly before pressing more firmly into the hero’s chest. The villain didn’t know how to feel, learning that Sportacus felt just as miserable as he did. He supposed it felt real. Sportacus felt real, wrapped in his arms, possibly for the first time. Robbie wondered if anyone viewed him as a person instead of any of the roles he played. He wondered how often he had been comforted, had someone to talk to, to hold him. His father obviously didn’t do it. Did Sportacus have a mother? Robbie only knew what Glanni told him about the elf’s brother.

Robbie was yanked from his thoughts as Sportacus tried to pull away.

“I-I’m sorry. I-“ Sportacus was cut off by a sob. Robbie sat up and rubbed his face with his sleeve, rapidly blinking his eyes. 

“We’re friends, so it’s okay right?” Robbie asked as Sportacus wiped his cheeks with a blanket, nodding with a sniff, nose stuffy. Robbie wondered if he needed to wash his hair now. “I…am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I can’t help it-it just happens.”

“It’s okay.” Sportacus said quietly. They sat a moment before Sportacus let out a wet chuckle.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just. I’m a mess.”

“We’re messes.” Sportacus nodded in agreement. “I’m very tired now.” Robbie said, lying down. Sportacus looked down at his sleepy friend and smiled. Robbie put his arms up, inviting Sportacus to lie with him. “Now cuddle me. It’s the least you can do after upsetting me.” Sportacus huffed out a shaky laugh.

“I upset you?” He asked as he hesitantly rested his head on his friend’s chest.

“Yes. And messed up my hair. Probably got snot in it, you are defiantly a big child. Disgusting.” Robbie said, bringing his hand up to Sportacus’ hair.

“I’m not.” He protested, pressing his cheek to where Robbie’s heart thumped loudest against his chest.

“Mm, yes. You live in a giant toy, cry openly, sleep in a fort, play with other kids, and talk about playing all day. Oh and you can’t sit still. You’re always thumping your leg, you have a bed time-”

“Shhh, I thought you wanted to sleep Robbie.”

“Don’t shush me.” Robbie squawked, wrapping his other arm around his friend and wiggled to get comfy. “You’re the loud one.”

“I am, but you can be loud too.” Sportacus yawned as the AI announced that it was now eight. “Oh.” Sportacus said, grabbing at Robbie’s night shirt.

“You better not drool on me.” Robbie grumbled.

“You’re the one that drools.” Sportacus said as Robbie scrunched up his face.

“Well you snore.”

“Maybe.” Sportacus’ eyes closed and his breathing started to slow. “Thank you Robbie.”

“For what?”

“For being my friend. I know it can be tiring and annoying. Especially now.”

“Shut up. You’re not anymore tiring or annoying than I am.” Sportacus frowned. Robbie scratched at the elf’s head. “You’re a good puppy dog.”

“Shu’dup ‘obby.” Sportacus mumbled. Robbie smiled and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath. The air smelled of strawberries and cream on a green hill, fresh dirt and young grass. It always smelled like that around Sportacus.


	9. Fuck You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning but spoiler in end notes I suppose
> 
> Glanni seems to me like the type of person that can be strong for others but not for himself. He feels comfortable around Íþrót but doesn’t feel the need to protect him. 

“Íþrót get the fuck over here right now!” Íþrót sighed and rolled off the sofa. Glanni yelling wasn’t anything out of the ordinary but there was an odd shake to his voice that unsettled him slightly.

“Yes dear?” Íþrót said walking into Glanni’s bedroom. We’ll he supposed he could call it their bedroom since he’s taken to staying in the little apartment lately. What he found when he entered worried him. His boyfriend was standing there, phone cracking in his hand, chest visibly moving. “What happened?”

“You!” Glanni pointed one of his lovely long fingers towards Íþrót. “You-You! How could you!”

“What did I do?” Íþrót asked taking a step forward. By this point he had learned it was best to just ask and not get defensive. If they went down that path things would get broken and Glanni would get hurt.

“What did you DO? You didn’t do ANYTHING!” He screeched. Íþrót really wanted to cover his ears but he knew better. Taking a deep breath, he let it out long and slow. Sometimes dealing with his lover was like dealing with a big child.

“Okay. I need you to explain this to me. I can’t read your mind.” 

“I know that!”

“Good,” He smiled. “Why don’t we sit down?”

“No!” Glanni stamped his foot. “I’m mad at you, why are you smiling?” Íþrót chuckled.

“Because you’re cute and I love you.” Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. Glanni slapped him across the face.

Íþrót stood staring, mouth hanging open. Glanni never hit him unless sex was involved. It didn’t really hurt but Glanni wasn’t the type to hit someone he really cared for. Shit. What did he do?

Glanni was trembling now, holding his hand to his chest, eyes searching the room almost nervously. Íþrót slowly reached out, taking his wrist with one hand and bringing his arm around Glanni’s back, pulling him close.

“Let me see.” Íþrót said as he looked at his lover’s hand. “It’s a little red.”

“I’m the one that hit you, you ass.” Glanni said weakly, his voice was thick in his throat, eyes filling with tears.

“What happened?”

“I-I was on the phone with Robbie-“

“Is he okay?” Íþrót interrupted.

“He’s scared I think. You-he’s with your brother. Íþrót how could you.” Glanni crumbled in his arms, the elf grabbing to catch him before he hit the floor, pulling him to his chest. Glanni was wracked with sobs, tears falling from his cheeks. “After everything, after all the things I told you. I trusted you-I didn’t even tell Robbie, but you! And you just sit by, all this time- your poor baby brother and you just-“ 

“Glanni please, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Íþrót said, he doubted Glanni realized he was pulling at his own hair until the elf started to gently move his hands. The villain looked up at him, cheeks wet, eyes red. “Here,” Íþrót said, gently lifting his boyfriend up and lying him on the bed. “Try to calm down. Breathe.” He said as he sat next to him.

“Calm down? Don’t you tell me to calm down!” Glanni said hands flying up to his head again. Íþrót grabbed them, holding them to his chest.

“What about my brother?”

“You let your father hurt him!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t fucking act like you don’t know!” Glanni screamed. Íþrót started into his eyes. They were wide, pulps blown, full of fear and anger. Pabbi hurt Sportacus? No. His Pabbi wouldn’t do that. But. Sportacus did act strange when he left. He never liked being home alone. Sportacus always wanted to be with him. He had begged him not to go away. But no. Pabbi was a good man. He was just strict. Sportacus was just sensitive. 

“Glanni, my Pabbi was a good man-“

“Shut up! He wasn’t! Robbie wouldn’t lie to me! He knows what this looks like!” Glanni yelled, freeing a hand to motion to himself. 

“But he never did anything to me-“

“And Robbie’s didn’t’ do anything to him for five years. You told me what happened to your mother. Don’t you think that it’s possible that your father resented Sportacus? Maybe even blamed him?”

“But-it wasn’t his fault.”

“I know that. But these people, they don’t care. It makes sense in their heads but it’s all just crazy. You went home to visit, Sportacus never showed up. He’s frightened and he needs his big brother. Your father’s going to hurt him! He’s going to hurt him Íþrót please! We have to go and help!”

Right. Íþrót pulled Glanni to his chest, gently burying his fingers in his thick black hair. Rubbing his back in small firm circles.

“Right. Okay. I believe you.” Íþrót said. And he had to. The fact that he trusted this villain more than his father. But he was right. The things Glanni said made sense as much as he hated the idea. Sportacus never wanted to be alone with Pabbi. He was afraid of him. Gods he was a horrible brother. He squeezed Glanni just a little tighter, leaning his face into his lover’s hair, breathing in his soothing, familiar scent. “We can go.”

“Right now.”

“Glanni, it’s the middle of the night. They’ll be asleep.”

“The morning then.” Íþrót raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to get up in the morning?”

“Yes. You’ll wake me. I’ll take us there.”

“We can take the balloon. That way we’ll have a place to stay.”

“No. I want to get there as soon as possible. If you want your stupid balloon I’ll bring it.”

“No, it’s too big, you’ll hurt yourself. Look. Why don’t you go first, I’ll take care of what I have to and call you when I’m done? Then you can come get me okay? That way there’s less waiting and everything gets done.” Glanni nodded.

“Fine.”

“Does your phone still work?”

“I only cracked the screen…”

“Okay. Good…Now. Do I get an apology kiss for the slap?” 

“I-I’m sorry…” Glanni said, pulling away.

“Glanni, look at me.” He wouldn’t. Íþrót brought his hands up to his arms, holding him firmly. “Look at me.” Glanni didn’t move his head but peeked over at him, eye’s meeting Íþrót’s. “Promise me. Promise me you’ll never do it again.” Glanni fully turned to him, grasping Íþrót’s shirt.

“I won’t! I promise, please don’t leave me, I’m sorry!”

“Glanni, please calm down.” Íþrót pulled him to his chest again. “I’ve got you. I’m here. I won’t leave as long as you promise.”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Íþrót petted his lover. He wasn’t crying anymore but his breathing was still labored. “It’s okay Glanni, we’ll be okay.” The villain nodded, pulling away.

“Íþrót. Íþrót I need to feel you.”

“Yes.” Íþrót breathed out.

“I need you.”

“I’m right here.” Íþrót leaned in, pressing firmly into Glanni’s lips. His boyfriend felt soft under him, gently nibbling at his lip. He was in a delicate mood, fragile and vulnerable. Glanni needed it slow tonight. Soft and tender.

Íþrót moved his hands up and down Glanni’s sides, feeling the lean body under him, slowly guiding the villain to his back, crawling over his lover. His beautiful, moody lover. Glanni wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in close. Íþrót went willingly.

There was too much clothing. It needed to be gone and now but Íþrót did not want to stop touching Glanni. His wiling partner’s scent filling the air, mingling with his. Glanni arched his back and Íþrót bucked down against him. The elf loved his boyfriend’s voice, his little yelps, his deep growls, the sensual moans. He was a loud lover and Íþrót drank in every sound, lips pressing firmly to exposed flesh.

Íþrót wasn’t sure how they managed but Glanni was completely naked under him. The villain had his thigh pressed up between his lover’s legs, allowing him to rut against soft skin as Íþrót worshiped him with his mouth, caressing any and every part of him. Glanni’s firm chin, his long nose, his soft lashes, the dusty pink of his cheeks, down his long neck to his pronounced collarbone, to his hard nipples and the planes of his chest, down his stomach, past his belly to the delicious crest that flowed down to his proud erection.

When Íþrót finally tasted the tart flavor that was Glanni, he brought his hands up to the soft insides of the villain’s thighs, squeezing gently as he took his lover in with one slow movement of his head. Glanni filled his mouth, heavy and thick. His musk permeated Íþrót’s senses as he licked the underside of his’ lover’s member.

“Íþrót,” Glanni whined, voice gaining back the confidence Íþrót loved, as he grasped at his golden hair. “Íþrót you little slut!” Íþrót smiled around the girth in his mouth before humming low. Glanni bucked into him, the elf prepared for the movement took him into his throat and started to purr. “Íþrót!”

The hero peeked up at Glanni, head bobbing, and stared into his beautiful gray eyes. Love welled up inside Íþrót, threatening to over flow. He ran his hands up the plan of Glanni’s pelvis and over his stomach. Glanni’s rough thrusting quickened. Íþrót had to close his eyes, concentrating on his lover. He could feel it coming before the tart taste filled his mouth. He swallowed it greedily, spending himself against his lover’s long leg.

“Come here.” Glanni said, pulling at Íþrót’s hair. The elf allowed himself to be manhandled, Glanni pulling him up and capturing his lips. Íþrót smiled around the tongue in his mouth, kissing his lover lazily before pulling away. He looked down at Glanni, face serious but gentle.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“If you loved me you wouldn’t make me eat fruit.”

“Shhh. You’re ruining the moment.”

“I am the moment.” Glanni said, bringing his hand up to push the hair from Íþrót’s face, hand lingering and tracing a path to his red cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you.” Íþrót said, face stern. Glanni leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. The elf smiled against the soft red lips. Íþrót learned a long time ago that that’s how Glanni said ‘I love you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slap between two people dating. If something like this happens once, boundaries are set, then it is possible it will never happen again. BUT if they hit you a second time LEAVE they WILL DO IT AGAIN no matter HOW MUCH THEY SAY THEY WONT. Or that is what I learned in school. But yes. There is a regretful slap.


	10. Little Lovelies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to warn you now that Glanni is very physical with Robbie but it is in NO WAY sexual

What the hell would Robbie of all people be doing on a fucking blimp? Glanni surveyed his bland surroundings and found them lacking. The only good thing was the fort, which he guessed must be hiding the little lovelies. He strolled over to it, heels clicking. Morning light casting a short shadow as the sun just peeked over the horizon. Glanni smirked as he got to his knees and peered through the opening. Robbie was cuddling with his elf buddy. They looked rather content lying there snuggling in each other’s arms. Too bad.

Glanni lunched himself forward, landing on top of the both of them in the small space. There were screams and yelling and Glanni got elbowed in the ribs but it was worth it. Sportacus had rolled off and away. He was one who had accidentally elbowed him and he probably left a bruise. But now Glanni had Robbie all to himself. Wrapping his long legs and arms around his cousin he pressed their cheeks together, rubbing slightly. Robbie huffed out a sigh while Sportacus sat off to the side, ruffled wonderfully.

“Glanni!” Robbie whined loud and drawn out.

“Glanni?” Sportacus asked but it didn’t sound like a real question to him.

“You two are disgustingly adorable.” Glanni said.

“How did you get in here-?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Glanni said, sticking out a boot covered foot to press firm against Sportacus’ chest. The little elf pushed it away so Glanni returned his leg to his cousin. Robbie’s arms and legs were pinned down by Glanni, his long legs wrapping around and constricting him. The baby villain had a frown on his cute face.

“Glanni, I need to get up.” Robbie gritted out through his teeth.

“No, I just got here, I woke up early for you sweetie.” Glanni squeezed Robbie.

“Then you wake me up by jumping on me?”

“Yes.” Glanni smiled, squeezing Robbie again before moving and sitting astride Robbie’s stomach. Robbie let out a painful huff. Sportacus made a strange noise that sounded like it was suck in this throat.

“Uh, what’s going on?” Sportacus asked, eyes wide. Robbie pushed against Glanni’s chest as he leaned down to kiss Robbie’s forehead.

“My cousin is being an ass.” Robbie said.

“I’m not an ass. I’d like one though.” Glanni said, putting his finger to his chin and tapping, pink nail shinning in the morning light through the opening in the fort.

“You smell like sex.” Robbie whined.

“I showered.”

“Did you wash your clothing?”

“I changed. I have not done my laundry yet. But I assure you I am clean.” Glanni smiled. Robbie looked unimpressed.

“I still want you off me, I don’t need your musk all over me, its gross.” Robbie said, twitching his nose.

“Fine.” Glanni huffed, rolling off and wedging himself between Sportacus and Robbie. “Hey cutie.” Glanni said, patting Sportacus’ head.

“Uh, hello.” Sportacus said hesitantly, moving away slightly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t touch your ears. I did that to your brother and wow, but any who.”

“You touched my brother’s-“

“Let’s not focus on that right now.”

“Oh…kay.”

“Robbie seemed concerned when I called him yesterday.” Glanni said, deciding to leave out that Robbie was the one that called him, Sporto didn’t need to know that.

“You called last night?”

“Yes. I like to check up on him. He can be self-destructive.” Robbie growled and let himself fall back down, covering his head with a pillow. Glanni noticed the pretty pink on the elf’s cheeks at the noise. Glanni smirked. “Pink has always been my favorite color.” He said, gently swiping a finger over the elf’s cheek. The color deepened and Glanni clicked his tongue. “Red not so much.”

“What nonsense are you spouting?” Robbie moaned from under the pillow. Glanni smirked and let himself fall back on his cousin.

“You’re elf is delightfully adorable.” Glanni smirked, turning around and poking Robbie in the pudge. He could hear Sportacus sputtering behind him while Robbie grumbled below.

“He’s not mine. He’s just my friend.” Robbie squirmed, pushing at his cousin again. Glanni kicked his legs up and swayed them back and forth. Sportacus had to push one of the heeled boots away from his face.

“I think the fort might be too small for the three of us.” Sportacus said. “Maybe we should go outside. We could play with the kids.” Both Robbie and Glanni groaned, Glanni rolling over and using his cousin as a pillow.

“You sound just like Íþrót but less sexy… Maybe a little cuter. But don’t tell him I said that. You defiantly dress nicer than him. Where did you get this?” Glanni asked, hooking the toe of his boot under the hem of Sportacus’ shirt and lifting it up. The elf pushed his boot away again.

“Get what?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Glanni squeaked, causing Robbie to cover his ears and Sportacus to jump.

“Glanni.” Robbie whined.

“What is it?” Sportacus asked.

“You tilt your head like a dog, it’s so adorable.” Glanni smiled, pushing harder on the elf’s chest. Sportacus looked to the side, frowning slightly. “Did Robbie make these?” Glanni asked, pushing the ball of his foot to Sportacus’ chest again.

“Make them? The pajamas?” Sportacus asked.

“Yes. They look like his style.” Glanni said, bringing the toe of his boot up under Sportacus’ chin. The elf pushed the boot away.

“It’s not nice to put your feet on people. How could he have made them in one day?”

“He has his ways.” Glanni said, sitting up and settling into Robbie’s lap. “Honey pie did you make these?” Robbie sat up and leaned on Glanni, wrapping his arms lazily around him, and closing his eyes.

“I’m trying to sleep. Why do you always do this?” Robbie whined.

“I crave the physical contact.”

“Mmm, fine. Yes I made them.” Sportacus looked down at his blue and purple pajamas trying to will away his blush, Glanni grinning at him in an almost taunting way.

“Wow. He made you something to wear AND cooked for you?” Glanni said, a mischievous edge to his voice.

Glanni was very aware of Elven courting rituals being in a relationship with one. Íþrót and he were trying to date the human way first so he had to be careful not to initiate anything. He doubted Robbie had any idea what he was doing and he was pretty sure Sportacus knew this… But judging by the way Sportacus was acting that didn’t matter. It was all subconscious, built in deep, primal. If Robbie wasn’t careful things could get out of hand. Speaking of hands… Glanni grabbed at Robbie’s wrist and examined his nails. Messy and blue. Right this needed to be addressed.

“Breakfast!” Glanni yelled, pushing off Robbie, knocking the wind out of him. Robbie shoved his bear into his bag, putting it on his back, before following the two out of the fort.

“I could make us something.” Sportacus smiled.

“No. I am not eating anything healthy.” Robbie said. At least Robbie wasn’t taking food from the elf. That could complicate things more.

“We’re going to grab some cake but we can meet up with you after.” Glanni said, dragging Robbie out of the fort. Sportacus followed behind.

“Did you need help getting down Robbie?” Sportacus asked.

“No, I got it.” Glanni smiled, putting his arm around Robbie and pulling him close to his side. Robbie waved as orange and pink smoke enveloped them. Glanni smiled at the dumb look on Sportacus face before he disappeared from site.

Robbie’s lair formed around them, his cousin grabbing tightly to him. Robbie leaned into Glanni and sighed.

“I’m tired.” Robbie complained.

“I know cupcake. I need to talk to you then you can have a nap while I make us cake.” Glanni said.

“You need to talk to me? About what?”

Glanni when to the orange chair and sat, pulling Robbie down with him. He waited for Robbie to settle in his lap, long legs hanging over the side of the chair, teddy rescued from the backpack and in his lap, before he rested his chin on Robbie’s head. They sat in silence a few minutes before Glanni spoke quietly into Robbie’s ruffled hair.

“You smell like him.”

“Like who?”

“Sportacus.”

“So?” Robbie said, tone harsh, scrunching his nose at the bear. Glanni sighed.

“Do you know anything about Elven courting rituals?” Glanni poked at Robbie’s cheek.

“What!?” Robbie sputtered.

“Look I don’t know if you realize this but giving the types of gifts you’re giving are how you initiate a courting ritual in Elven culture.”

“…What?!”

“Has Sportacus given you any gifts?”

“No but we only started hanging out the other day…”

“Okay well I think he knows that you are unaware of what you’re doing. Just be careful. A lot of that stuff kind of passes under the radar for them. They don’t always know what’s going on in their own heads. It’s all left over from some weird primal thing. I made the same mistake and Íþrót broke some guy’s nose because I grabbed their ass. He was as confused as I was.” Glanni explained, playing with Robbie’s hair.

“Oh. So…does this mean we can’t be friends?” Robbie asked, and Gods he sounded so sad.

“No sugar, that’s not what I’m saying. I just want you to be careful okay?” Robbie nodded. “You should look these things up. Maybe do some reading. You could even talk to him about it.” Robbie grumbled in response. “Right, well you can take your nap now. I’ll make us cake, than we can nap again. After you can fill me in on what you know of your elf’s situation on the way to meet up with him.” Glanni said, getting up and knocking Robbie on the floor.


	11. Heh, Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi. I will try to get chapter 12 up tomorrow but if I can't I will be updating this weekend. But we'll see how much I can get done tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, they make my day
> 
> Oh and I made the kids older I guess? I feel like Trixie would get taller than Stephanie at some point

Something was wrong with Sportacus. Stephanie may be ‘just a kid’ but she wasn’t stupid. Her friend was slower, flipped less often, and would stare into space when he though no one was looking. Then there was the other day when his eyes were red…

Stephanie knew something was wrong, she just didn’t know what. The only thing she could think of was Robbie. They had started to hang out recently. Was this some type of drawn out plot of his? Or was it because Sportacus liked Robbie but didn’t know what to do about it? Maybe the villain was being a bad friend? There were too many possibilities but she couldn’t stand by and do nothing.

“Yo, Pinkie, anyone home in there?” Trixie yelled, coming to a stop next to Stephanie. 

“Oh, hi Trixie. I was just thinking about something.” Stephanie said.

“Well? Are you going to make me guess or what?” The pig-tailed girl elbowed her friend lightly.

“It’s just. Sportacus is acting strange. He’s defiantly hiding something from us. I’m not sure what it is but I’m worried it has something to do with Robbie.” Stephanie said, biting her lip.

“You think Robbie’s up to something?” Stephanie nodded, her pink hair bobbing. “Well then let’s go get him!” Trixie said, smacking her fist into her hand.

“What do you mean by that?” Stephanie put her fist on her hips. Really, Trixie could be over the top sometimes, but it was kind of funny.

“I mean let’s go talk to him. Find out what’s going on and if he is doing something let’s make him stop. It’s the least we could do for Sportacus.” She did have a point. Sportacus did so much for them and they could never seem to do anything for him. When they did try it tended not to end very well. She thought it over, tapping her chin, while Trixie impatiently waited.

“I guess you have a point.”

“And I have my slingshot just in case we need it.” Trixie added as they started down the road towards the edge of town.

“Trixie, I doubt we’ll need it, its Robbie were talking about.”

“We’ll, you never know.”

They walked in silence a while, side by side. Stephanie wasn’t sure how to start a conversation with Trixie most of the time. She really enjoyed her company and wanted to hang out with her more. But she seemed so rough. Always rushing into things and playing tricks on people.

“Um, Trixie?” Stephanie began, putting her arms behind her back as she walked.

“Yeah Pinky?”

“Why do you always play tricks on people?” Stephanie risked a glance at the other girl. She seemed to be thinking, far away in her own mind.

“I guess…I guess I can tell ya if you promise not to go around blabbing stuff.” Trixie finally said.

“Oh, of course not!”

“We’re the only two girls. We’ve got to stick together.” Stephanie nodded. “So. You know I got a big sister?”

“Yeah? I don’t think I’ve met her but I’ve heard you mention her before.”

“Right, well she’s got a lot of problems. She needs a lot of help and attention because of it. My parents are so tired dealing with her that they don’t seem to have much time for me. I guess I get it, they’re worried about her. But it just doesn’t seem fair you know?” Stephanie nodded, afraid if she talked that Trixie would stop. “Anyway I guess I just want attention.” She gave a lazy shrug. Stephanie felt her heart tighten in her chest, looking down at the pathway. “If someone is yelling at ya, yeah they’re mad, but all their attention is focused fully on you.”

Trixie was startled out of her musing as Stephanie launched herself at her. The pink girl couldn’t take it anymore, her friend was suffering and she needed to let her know she was there. There were no words the young girl could think of to help. Everything seemed inadequate. But with Trixie standing there, in her arms, frozen in shock, she felt like she made a good discussion.

“Wooh there Pinky.” Trixie said, her voice sounded off to Stephanie. “What’s all this?”

“I just. I’m sorry I didn’t notice before. I promise to be a better friend and spend time with you!”

“Relax, your being overly emotional. It’s no big deal.” Stephanie pulled away, taking Trixie’s hand in hers. “What are you doing now?”

“Holding hands.” She said simply, pulling Trixie back into motion. “I’ve always liked you. I think you’re pretty cool. You don’t have to be bad to get my attention.” She said, smiling at her pigtail ridden friend. “But I suppose pranks can be fun now and then. I wouldn’t want you to not be you.” Trixie didn’t respond and Stephanie was okay with that.

They continued on like that, hand in hand, until they reached the billboard. They came up to the entrance of Robbie’s lair and Trixie began kicking it. It wasn’t long until it opened and a very angry, unfamiliar face appeared.

“Who are you and what do you want?” The tall man asked. Stephanie didn’t like the look of him. He actually scared her a bit with that angry look on his face. Trixie stepped in front of her and she felt a little better.

“Where’s Robbie?” Trixie demanded.

“Sleeping. You know, you are very rude coming here, kicking at his door. Why don’t you scurry off?”

“Who are you?” Stephanie asked.

“Glanni.”

“…And why are you in Robbie’s house?” Trixie asked.

“Because I am welcomed here, unlike you.” Glanni hissed at them.

“Glanni. What’s going on, who’s there?” That was Robbie’s voice, he sounded far away and sleepy. Stephanie felt a little bad for waking him but it was almost ten, who slept in that late?

“Go back to bed pumpkin.” Glanni called down. Pumpkin? What? Trixie busted out laughing.

“PUMPKIN?” She yelled, doubled over and clutching at her stomach. 

“DON’T CALL ME NICK NAMES IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!” Came Robbie’s voice, much closer now. The villain came up beside Glanni, pressed close because of the latter. “Move.” Glanni scoffed.

“You’re so ungrateful.” The strange man said. “If you want to play with children fine.” He started to descend, thank God, and was soon out of site.

“What do you two want?” Robbie snapped, still irritated.

“Who was that?” Stephanie asked.

“Yeah, who was that PUMPKIN?” Trixie added. Robbie growled at them, and really, it didn’t have any effect on them at this point.

“Don’t call me that.” The villain demanded.

“Is…Is that your boyfriend?” Stephanie ventured. It would be bad if he had one, if Sportacus was pining after him. On the other hand, if he was playing a trick, maybe it’d help the hero move on. Robbie stuck his tongue out like he’d just tasted something particularly nasty.

“God no. He’s my cousin.”

“Oooh. Sorry.”

“Now, why are you here, keeping me awake?”

“We just had a few questions.”

“Yeah,” Trixie added, moving next to Stephanie. “We’re worried about Sportacus, we want to make sure you’re not up to something shady.” Robbie rolled his eyes, leaning on the wall of the pipe.

“No, I am not ‘up to something shady’. I’m actually Sportakooks friend now, as strange as that is. So you can go totter off.” He shooed them away with his hands.

“No, you don’t get off that easy. You’ve been spending a LOT of time with him. What do you know?” Stephanie demanded, putting her little fist on her hips to try and intimidate the villain.

“Even if I DID know, I wouldn’t tell you. It’s none of your business and if the blue kangaroo didn’t tell you yet then why should I?”

“Didn’t tell us what yet?” Trixie asked with a big smile. Robbie’s face fell, staring at them like he was caught in head lights.

“What?” He asked.

“The way you said that implied that you knew something was up.” Trixie said. Stephanie smiled next to her, she was such a cleaver girl it was a shame she was feeling alone for so long. Stephanie would fix that though.

“I…”

“Spill it.” Trixie demanded.

“No. Go away or I’ll bring Glanni up here.” Robbie pushed off the pipe, pointing towards the road home.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.” Robbie said, crossing his arms.

“Fine. He’ll just embarrass you more PUMPKING.” Trixie taunted. Stephanie tried to hide her giggles as Robbie sputtered. This approach wasn’t really working though. They had to come at it at a different angle.

“Robbie,” Stephanie began.

“What.” Robbie cut her off. She rolled her eyes and pushed on.

“Robbie. You’re Sportacus’ friend now right?”

“Yes…”

“And you want him to be happy right?”

“Yes…”

“Well we want the same thing. He was upset the other day, but you…You made him happy. I want to make sure that you aren’t playing with his heart.”

“Playing with his heart?” Whoops. That was maybe not the way she should have worded that.

“I mean, I-“

“What do you mean playing with his heart?” Robbie demanded, quiet but firm.

“Well, you see, he um-“ 

“He likes you.” Trixie said.

“Likes me?” Robbie asked, it obviously not clicking.

“Like likes you. Like he has a crush on you. Like he won’t stop staring at your butt.” Trixie finished. And wow that was probably way too much. This was going really bad. What if Robbie used this information against Sportacus? Stephanie bit her lip, looking up at Robbie…who looked rather red. He leaned forward, putting his weight on the pipe again.

“He…”

“Stares at your butt.” Trixie said again.

“Trixie I think that’s enough,” Stephanie said. “We already said way too much…”

“Look, I think the butt thing is important. My mom won’t stop talking about it with Stingy’s mom. That’s like, all they talk about sometimes.” She shrugged. “Well that and Sportacus’.”

“Your mothers talk about our butts?” Robbie asked weakly. Trixie nodded, if Stephanie didn’t know better she’d say she was taking enjoyment in the villain’s flustered state…What was she kidding of course Trixie was.

“Yes. All the time. They like that your outfit is tight. They said it jiggles-“

“STOP, stop. I don’t need to hear this from a five year old.” Robbie cut her off, arms waving through the air.

“I’m twelve.”

“I don’t care just stop. It’s disgusting and disturbing and I feel violated.” Robbie said in his normal theatrics. The man could be so dramatic. What was so upsetting about someone looking at your butt? She guessed it was an odd thing to look at. Stephanie shook her head to clear it. She felt like Trixie knew something she didn’t.

“Whatever. What’s important is that Sportacus likes yours.” Trixie said, crossing her arms.

“Why are you telling me this?” Robbie gritted out through clenched teeth.

“We’ll I guess we’re worried you’re going to hurt him.” Stephanie said.

“Do you like him back?” Trixie asked, Stephanie elbowed her in the side. Robbie looked down at them from his perch on the latter. He looked a little lost. Confused. Maybe even worried.

“I-“ Robbie started, bringing a closed fist up to his chest. “No. I don’t. I’m sorry.”

“Shit.” Trixie said. Stephanie was surprised by the curse but too upset to say anything about that now.

“Oh no! We told you and-and-“ Stephanie began. They broke Sportacus’ trust. They told him they wouldn’t say anything and here they were. They went out of their way even. Robbie interrupted her.

“Look, kid, I’m not going to say anything okay?” And that was…very nice of him. Could they trust him?

“How do we know that you won’t?” Trixie asked before Stephanie could voice her own concerns. Robbie took a heavy sigh.

“Because, like I said before, Sportadope is my friend. I…I don’t want to ruin it.” Oh. Okay. Thank was really sweet actually. Now Stephanie felt bad about blaming him for Sportacus’ sad mood.

“Okay. We’ll go now. Sorry we um… Sorry.” Stephanie said, taking Trixie’s hand and pulling her away.

They made it a few yards that way, Stephanie pulling Trixie behind her, before the girl had enough.

“Slow down Pinky,” Trixie said. Stephanie stopped short, head down and hidden by her hair. This was horrible. She felt horrible. “Look at me.” She was shocked at the feeling of a hand pressed gently against her cheek. Look up she saw Trixie’s concerned look. “You look like you’re going to cry.”

“I’m not. I just. I feel like a jerk.” Stephanie said on a sob. Trixie pulled her in tight, squeezing.

“I do too. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all that stuff about butts.” Stephanie laughed through her tears.

“What’s with that anyway?” She asked as Trixie used her sleeve to clean Stephanie’s face.

“Something I learned from my sister, don’t worry about it. You’ll know when it happens.” Stephanie laughed again, leaning her head on Trixie’s shoulder.

“D-do you think we have to tell him?”

“What?”

“Tell Sportacus that we told Robbie…about how he feels?”

“No. We probably messed around enough. If we tried to fix it it’d probably just make it worse.” Stephanie nodded. She hated not being able to help but what could she do? This was a mess she made herself. She’d have to deal with it…but at least she had Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the crying fic
> 
>  
> 
> There will be more Glanni interaction with the kids. But for obvious reason the elfs wouldn't want that and Robbie would have his own (embarrassment)


	12. Wolf Whistle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go 3109 words x.x
> 
> I keep forgetting it's April 1st. I very much dislike this day and am happy I don't have work today

Robbie let himself fall down the shoot, landing upside-down in his chair. He didn’t move to get up or right himself, allowing his head to hang over the edge of the seat. Glanni walked over, heals clicking on the hard floor, and stood looking down at him.

“What is it?” Glanni asked, swaying his hip to the side and resting his hand on his waist in a smooth, practiced movement. Robbie just stared straight ahead. His head felt funny. Foggy almost. He wasn’t sure how he felt really. Were the brats telling the truth? It…it would make sense. Sportacus said he was keeping something from him. This something seemed to upset him…He thought it would make Robbie angry. The villain guessed that made sense too. Sportacus wasn’t in a good space right now. And they had cuddled. A lot. He probably though he was taking advantage of Robbie. “Robbie?” Glanni’s voice barely cut through the fog. A note of worry registered through. Robbie’s eyes shifted up to Glanni’s face. Yes. That was his worried face.

“Sportacus likes me?” Robbie didn’t know why he was asking Glanni. But apparently his cousin had an answer.

“Yes…” Oh. He felt strange. He was shaking. Glanni came closer, getting to his level.

“Does…Is that the only reason he was hanging out with me?” His own voice sounded raw to his ears. Robbie bit hard at his quivering lip.

“Oh, sweetie, no.” Glanni soothed, petting Robbie’s freshly washed hair gently. “Baby, just think a minute. Does your elf seem like the kind of person to do that?” Robbie didn’t have to think. He knew. No. He would never do that. He still felt upset though…

“S-Sportacus is so sad and I’m just making it worse-“ Robbie whimpered, pushing himself up.

“No, no, no. My poor little blueberry.” Robbie’s breath caught in his chest at the nickname. It’s what Glanni always called him when he was upset as a child. It did make him feel a little better…

Glanni pulled Robbie to his chest, making soothing noises and petting his hair. After a while he started to calm down, being gently rocked in Glanni’s embrace. 

“I-I’m sorry. I should be stronger. Sportacus is the one that-“ Robbie started, sitting up.

“No. Stop that right now. You are allowed to be sad too. Just because what’s going on with him is worse doesn’t mean what you feel doesn’t matter.” Robbie rested his head back against Glanni’s chest. “At least that’s what Íþrót says to me. Can I ask you a question?”

“You’re going to anyway…”

“Yes.” Glanni smiled. “You little smart ass.”

“Shut up and ask your dumb question.”

“How do you feel about Sportacus?”

“What? I-I don’t like him like that.” Robbie sputtered, sitting up again.

“That’s not what I asked. I asked how you felt about him.” Glanni said, poking his nose. Robbie pushed his hand away.

But…How did he feel about him? Robbie cared deeply for Sportacus. He wanted him to be safe. The elf made him happy for fucks sake. Robbie didn’t get many things in his life that made him happy…He knows he wouldn’t want to lose him.

“I…” Robbie trailed off before trying again. “I care about him. A lot. I want him to be safe and happy.”

“Okay. Then worry about that and not about his crush.” Glanni offered.

“But what if he tells me and I have to let him down?”

“Then you let him down gently and tell him what you told me. That you care about him a lot and want him to be safe and happy. If he’s a true friend he’ll be okay with that. The little elf will need some space at first but he’ll come back to you. You can’t protect him from this so try and worry about what you can help him with.” That…was actually good advice. Robbie sometimes forgot that Glanni knew things. Had real advice beyond his teasing.

“Thank you.”

~~

Robbie wasn’t sure when he fell asleep again but he woke to the thick sense of familiar magic in the air and his cousin moving about the room.

“What are you doing now?” Robbie sighed, sitting up in his orange chair.

“I’m renewing the wards in there. They’re really old and dusty, when’s the last time you fixed them?” Glanni asked, distracted with his work.

“Uh. You fixed them….two years ago?”

“Robbie, you’re supposed to do it every spring and fall. Like dusting off cobwebs.”

“But it’s hard.” Robbie whined.

“I know, but the more you do it the stronger your magic will get. Also it will keep you safe from unwanted gust.”

“Whatever. Did you ever make that cake?”

“Yes my little chocolate mint.” Glanni said, rolling his eyes.

Robbie pushed himself out of the chair, ready to head for the kitchen to gorge himself, but stopped when he suddenly became hyper aware of his body. He could feel it. His butt actually did jiggle when he pushed off the orange fluffy chair. Red hot embarrassment spread across his face, down his neck, and bloomed across his chest. Glanni noticed his stilted movement.

“Sugar cube?” Glanni asked hesitantly, making his way over.

“Does…” Robbie tried to turn and look at his rear. “Is my butt too big?” Glanni barked out a laugh, slapping Robbie on his back causing him to hunch forward.

“No such thing.”

“So…it is big?”

“Yes.” Robbie frowned. “What? That’s a good thing.”

“It doesn’t feel like a good thing.” Robbie hunched where he stood, hugging himself. Glanni came up behind him and wound his arms around his thin frame, hooking his chin on Robbie’s shoulder. 

“Whys that?” Glanni asked.

“Apparently some of the kid’s moms talk about it… And so does Sportacus.”

“Does it bother you?” Glanni asked, starting to rock them side to side.

“Well…I mean, the moms yes. I don’t even know them…” It was rather creepy thinking about it. Don’t they have anything better to do?”

“And Sportacus?”

“…No.”

“Why is that?” Robbie though about it, tapping his finger against his chin.

“I guess…I know him.” Glanni gave him a sideways skeptical glance.

“And he’s an attractive male?” Glanni poked at Robbie’s side before wrapping his arm back around him.

“That has nothing to do with anything.”

“Admit it, you’re flattered.” Robbie’s blush came back and he looked away.

“No!”

“You don’t think he’s attractive?”

“No Glanni!”

“So all those nights lamenting about his stupid cute face and how if his biceps weren’t so perfect you could beat him where what?” Robbie sputtered, stomping his foot and almost falling over as Glanni continued to rock them.

“Fine. He’s attractive. But that doesn’t mean-“

“I know. It just makes it feel flattering and not creepy to you.” Robbie thought of that. Maybe he was right.

“Whatever, I don’t want to talk about the stupid elf anymore.” Robbie pouted, squirming in Glanni’s arms.

“Fine.” Glanni said, letting go of Robbie as he went back to freshening up the wards.

“...Do you think that he…”

“It though you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t.” Robbie stomped again, glaring at his cousin.

“Okay then.”

“Fine!”

“Eat your cake.”

Robbie started to the kitchen but stopped by the door.

“Do you think he masturbates to it?” Robbie blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth. Glanni smirked to himself before turning, putting his hands on his waist.

“Honey, he’s an adult. Of course he does.”

Robbie started at him am moment before he whirled around and smacked into the door frame. Glanni laughed and got back to work.

Robbie went into the kitchen, rubbing his nose. His hands shaking as he cut a piece of cake. Sportacus liked him. He thought of him…sexually. He probably masturbated to thoughts of them. He should be angry. He should feel uncomfortable. He should feel lots of things. He didn’t. Robbie mostly just felt confused. Maybe a little numb. It was such a strange thing to think about. Robbie didn’t want to think about it. But it wouldn’t stop popping into his head. Someone liked him. It was flattering.

~~

Robbie sat quietly in his fluffy chair, eating his large piece of pink cake as Glanni prattled about Íþrót. Robbie knew they have been dating at least three years now on and off, he wasn’t sure how long they had been together before Glanni finally told him. The fact that he’d been informed meant it was serious…but Sportacus didn’t seem to know about it. It wasn’t really his place to tell him. Things seemed to be getting more serious though, from what he heard the two haven’t been ‘off’ in over a year. And apparently the older elf had all but moved into Glanni’s apartment.

“I can’t formally invite him thought.” Glanni slowed in his nervous fidgeting through Robbie’s possessions.

“Why not?” Robbie asked through a mouth full of cake.

“Well…I mean. There’s lots of reasons.”

“Okay, name a few.” Glanni ran a long finger down the side of one of the machines.

“It would be initiating courting.”

“So? You’ve liked him for years now.” It was quiet for a long time, Robbie started to worry, wondering if he should turn to check on his cousin.

“What if he hates me? You know I’m not very easy to live with…” Glanni whispered. Robbie sat up on his knees, putting his cake on the side table and turned in his chair. 

“He hasn’t left yet.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Glanni’s voice was so soft Robbie had to strain to hear it. His face was sad as he pretended to admire one of Robbie’s creations.

“It does. That stupid elf is not the same as the other guys you always get caught up with. He would never hurt you on purpose.”

“Robbie…” Glanni choked out before taking a moment to compose himself. “I hit him.” He looked over at his cousin.

“What?” Robbie’s jaw dropped.

“I slapped him. He said it was fine but- that was last night, what if he changed his mind? What if he finds someone better?! Someone that doesn’t yell at him and freak out over stupid shit like the dishes being washed right or if he put his shoes on the shelf correctly? What if he gets tired of dealing with a broken mess?”

“Glanni, we talked about this.” Robbie said, holding his arms out and waving Glanni over. He curled up into Robbie’s lap, making himself small and tucking his head under his little cousin’s chin. “You’ve had fights before.”

“Yes, but now I hit him.”

“What did he say?”

“That if I promised not to do it again, that it was okay…”

“Then just don’t do-“

“But what if I do?!” That was a good question. One Robbie didn’t have the answer to.

“Glanni, have you ever…considered going to see a psychologist?” Robbie asked. He hated them himself, and knew Glanni did but…Glanni seemed like he needed someone to talk to. Someone that could help. Someone that was not Robbie.

“No!”

“Maybe- maybe Íþrót could go with you. To make you feel safe?”

“No, I’m not asking him that. He’d say yes even if he didn’t want to.”

“Do you want me to ask?” Robbie sighed. Glanni sat up, still wrapped in his cousin’s arms, thinking. A loud noise filled the lair, echoing. “Was…was that a wolf whistle?”

“Yes! It’s Íþrót!” Glanni said excited making an aborted movement to his pocket. “What if it’s him breaking up with me?” Robbie rolled his eyes, sticking his hand into the pocket of Glanni’s gold pants to pull out his shinny pink phone.

“It says… ‘I’ll be ready in ten minutes.’ He put a period… And then ‘Can I meet you at the apartment and get a ride?’ Ride in quotes, ew, is he talking about sex?”

“No, he wants me to teleport him here.”

“Oh…I don’t know how much I believe that.” Robbie looked back at the phone. “He got you two a hotel room in town. Oh good, you won’t have to sleep on my floor.”

“You need a bed.”

“No.”

“You’ve got empty nest syndrome.” Robbie scrunched his face at Glanni.

“That’s something mothers get…”

“You know what I mean. You’re lonely and if you nested it’d be empty.”

“Thanks.”

“It doesn’t have to be-“

“Stop.” Robbie cut him off, holding his hand up.

“Fine. What are you doing, stop texting on my phone!?”

“I’m letting Íþrót know I want to talk to him.”

“No! Stop it!” Glanni said, reaching for his phone. Robbie held it away from him, pushing against Glanni with his other.

“Nope. Done.” Another wolf whilst sounded. “He said of course and what looks like a sad attempt at a smiley face with a mustache.” Glanni took his phone, smiling at the screen.

“Yes. He tries. The phone is a new concept for him.” Robbie smiled at him. “Elves have never been good with keeping up with human technology.”

“Or euphemisms.” They both broke out laughing.

“Right.” Glanni said as he stood up and stretched his long limbs. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

“Right…”

“Really!”

“Go.” Robbie shooed him away.

Glanni was not back in fifteen minutes. Or twenty. It was just passing forty when the room filled with the familiar pink smoke. Glanni appeared, arm linked with Íþrót…who was carrying four bags.

“Hi there Robbie,” Íþrót smiled at him, all bright white teeth and happy blue eyes. Red lipstick on his shirt coller. The weight of the bags and his cousin, who seemed to be leaning more on him as the seconds went by, didn’t seem to faze him in the least.

“Hello. I’m assuming that three, if not all, of those bags are Glanni’s.” Robbie said.

“You are correct. You know how he liked to be fashionable.” Yes, if one could call gold pants and a light blue top fashionable. At least the red heals looked nice. 

“Right. We’ll. I’m not helping you carry them to the hotel.”

“I wouldn’t think of asking. But, did you wanted to walk with us so we could talk?” Great, he was trying to make him exercise already. But he did need to talk to Íþrót…and it was for Glanni. Robbie let out a long, heavy sigh, leaning forward in his chair.

“I hate sports elves.”

~~

Glanni was oddly quiet during the walk, not letting go of Íþrót for a second. Robbie caught him worrying his lower lip now and then but Glanni stopped when he noticed him looking. Íþrót had all the bags on one side so he could have his arm free for Glanni to cling too. It was kind of sweet in a revolting way.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Íþrót asked after a while of waiting to see if Robbie would start. He must have gotten impatient.

“Oh, well… Glanni and I were thinking that, well, Glanni should go see a psychologist. He doesn’t want to go alone so he thought maybe you could come. But only if you wanted to.”

“I’d love to go! If it’d make him feel better.” Íþrót smiled up at Glanni, who still just looked worried. “It makes me happy to see that you trust me enough.” He added, sounding slightly less sure of himself.

“Right.” Glanni managed to say.

“Are you feeling alright?” Íþrót asked, shifting the duffel bags so he could bring his hand up to Glanni’s forehead. The hand was batted away.

“I’m fine, you just wore me out.”

“So you guys did have sex…” Robbie said, gagging and sticking his finger in his mouth. Íþrót let out a hardy laugh.

“Boy, it’d take more than twenty five minutes for us to have sex.” Íþrót said proudly.

“TOO MUCH INFORMATION THANK YOU!” Robbie screeched. Glanni smiled to himself, squeezing his boyfriend’s arm. “…You have a little something right there by the way.” Robbie muttered, pointing to the blotch of red. Íþrót’s face turned the same color of Glanni’s lipstick as he brought his hand up to his neck.

“So… You wouldn’t mind then?” Glanni asked, ignoring the exchange. Robbie watched his cousin. Glanni seemed timid in front of Íþrót sometimes. But he also seemed less like he was putting on an act. Robbie knew that he tried to be brave for him. It was nice he had someone he could rely on to be there, and to open up to. For some reason he thought about Sportacus, the two nights they spent together, how open and vulnerable he looked. He seemed to act mostly normal with the kids. Robbie’s stomach felt odd, in a bad way. Like something was caught inside it and threatening to claw its way out his mouth.

“Of course not. I’d be happy to.” Íþrót smiled as they came up to the hotel. “Let me run in with the bags and then we can go find Sport.”

Robbie and Glanni watched him go, Glanni’s gaze more so fixed on his butt.

“See?” Robbie said smugly, pushing thoughts of Sportacus out of his mind.

“He’s just saying yes.” Glanni said, crossing his arms.

“No. He seemed really happy.”

“I don’t know why.” Glanni said with a sigh before straighten up to his full height. “We get to go see your little elf.”

“He’s not my elf!”

“Sure he’s not.” Glanni smirked at him as Íþrót came running out.

“I got two key cards.” He said waving them around. “Not sure why it looks like the debit card thing you have.”

“Thank you dear. I doubt I’ll be climbing up the stairs so I probably won’t need it.” Glanni said, smirking down at him.

“I could always carry you.” Íþrót smirked back, wrapping his arms around the taller man and slipping his hands, along with the card, into Glanni’s back pockets before giving him a firm squeeze. Glanni jumped a little before pulling Íþrót closer.

“Guys. I’m still right here.” Íþrót turned a deep shade of red again before pulling away.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away.” The elf muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

“Robbie! You made him stop.” Glanni whined, stomping his foot.

“Ah, but we should find my brother anyway.” Íþrót said, both Glanni and him turning to Robbie.

“What?” Robbie barked out. Why the hell where they looking at him like that?

“Well, were is he?” Glanni demanded, putting his hands on his hip.

“How should I know?” Glanni scoffed at him. “Fine,” Robbie whined. “He’s probably with the kids. They’re most likely in the sports field.” Robbie turned but only so he didn’t have to look at Glanni’s smirk and Íþrót soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of dialog. I hope you liked it .o. I'll try to get the next one up soon.
> 
> also if your interested my tumblrs:  
> main- dinolad  
> lazytown- ish0uldhaveseenthisc0mming
> 
> Glannie's outfit kinda  
> http://kimmyerin.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/gold-pants-1.jpg


	13. Kept Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes. Very busy times for me here. I have a new nephew though so that's all new. The rest you don't need to know.
> 
> Also I normally spend more time looking for errors but I wanted to get it up.

Íþrót could see his brother playing with the children of the town on the other edge of the sports field. He couldn’t help but smile to himself at how happy Sportacus looked when he was with young humans. He was young himself to their people, since they aged so slow, and had only left from home a few years before. Íþrót was pleased to see him making a life for himself. The elf could hear the children talking as they stopped in their play, looking over at the approaching figures.

“Who are those people with Robbie?” the young one with a lollypop asked, pointing off to the other side of the field.

“The tall dark haired one is Robbie’s cousin.” The bright pink one said. Sportacus looked over to her, confusion crossing his blue eyes, but the young girl wouldn’t look at him. Íþrót remembered Glanni mentioning two children approaching Robbie about Sportacus’ affection. She must have been one of them.

“The other is my brother, Íþrót.” Sportacus said before heading off to meet them. Íþrót ran forward, hearing Glanni let out a quite indigent ‘hey’. When they met half way they flipped around each other in excitement. “Íþrót, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you! It’s been a very long time.” Íþrót said, embracing his younger brother.

“Why are you with Robbie and Glanni?” Oh right, he hadn’t told him yet.

“Oh, well. Glanni brought me here.” Íþrót said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“He did?” Sportacus asked, head tilting to the side. Glanni came up behind them, haven quicken his pace, and draped himself like a blanket over Íþrót’s shoulders.

“Why must you always run off like that? You know I can’t keep up.” Glanni whined, allowing himself to hang off the elf. Íþrót brought his hands up to Glanni’s arms to insure he didn’t get choked.

“I was just excited. If you stand like that you’ll get dirt on your pants and I don’t feel like listening to you bitch.” Íþrót warned, tugging gently at the arms around his neck.

“But I’m tired now, and my heels keep sinking into the dirt.” Glanni said as Robbie finally caught up with them. Really, who wore heels when they knew they’d be walking on grass. Oh well, he did look great in them.

“I hate all of you. Running off and leaving me behind.” Robbie grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Well maybe you should have walked a little faster.” Glanni smiled into the back of Íþrót’s neck, his soft, damp lips moving against his skin.

“Ew, what has he been doing to you?” Robbie faked gagged.

“I have to admit I am a little confused.” Sportacus said. “Hello Robbie, Glanni.” Sportacus seemed to gravitate to Robbie, standing in his personal space in what seemed to be an unconscious way. Robbie didn’t move away. He seemed somewhat nervous but not uncomfortable, shoulders slumping but relaxed, eyes wondering but not looking at Sportacus.

“There are children here.” Glanni said, a strange glint in his eyes. Sportacus turned to see the kids running down the field to meet them. Íþrót’s stomach clenched painfully at the look as Glanni’s eyes roamed over the small humans.

“Sportacus,” Ziggy began as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Hey Pumpkin.” Trixie greeted, Glanni barked out a laugh causing Íþrót to winch.

“Don’t call me that!” Robbie demanded.

“Hi, I’m Ziggy and this is Trixie, Stephanie, Pixel, and Stingy.” Ziggy said, pointing at each kid as he introduced them.

“It’s good to meet you all, my brother has written about you and I have been trying to make time to visit.” Íþrót said, kneeling down. Glanni went down with him, falling to the grassy ground. “Ops sorry sykur dúfan.” It slipped out of his mouth and he could feel his cheeks heating. Íþrót’s eyes got wide as he looked up at Sportacus.

“Skyur…dúfan…I think I’m missing some information.” Sportacus said, looking down at his brother. Glanni stood, dusting his pants off.

“What does sky duff mean?” Ziggy asked.

“Sugar dove.” Glanni answered with a smirk, leaning down to pick up the small blond child.

“You’re more of a grumpy old cat than a dove.” Robbie muttered, Sportacus shared a small smile with him.

“Oh, are you two dating?” Pixel asked as Íþrót stood to ensure Glanni did not drop the small child.

“You could say that.” Glanni answered, pushing against Íþrót’s face with the palm of his free hand. The elf pushed his arm away as Ziggy laughed.

“Yes. We’re dating.” Íþrót said. Sportacus watched the two, Glanni invading his brother’s personal space and him allowing it. Íþrót could tell Sportacus was wondering how long they’ve been dating, if Glanni was allowed into his personal space with such ease it must have been a while. He could admit he was a shy man when it came to public affection. It wasn’t anyone else’s business. But Glanni needed to be reassured almost constantly and on top of that he was fae. So there was no getting away from it.

“That’s so cool! Sportacus’ brother and Robbie’s cousin are dating!” Ziggy said, smiling at Glanni who booped his nose. Sportacus wasn’t sure but he thought he saw Robbie cringe out of the corner of his eye. 

“I don’t know if I’d use the word cool.” Robbie said, crossing his arms.

“Shut up your just jealous because I’m happy.” Glanni said, leaning into Robbie’s side so the younger was sandwiched between him and Sportacus, Ziggy perched on his hip.

“I am not!” Robbie squawked, trying to push his cousin away as he was pressed into Sportacus’ side. Sportacus moved back slowly, so that Robbie wouldn’t fall, giving him space and watching the exchange with curiosity. 

“Are you a villain like Robbie?” Trixie asked, walking up to the tall lanky men.

“Yes, but better.” Glanni preened, smiling down at the little trickster.

“Shut up, you are not.” Robbie grumbled, pushing back. Íþrót came over to try and get Ziggy from Glanni before the two fae started a shoving match but his boyfriend would not let go of the small child, emitting a small growl. Well that was new. He backed off, but stayed close just in case.

“We’ll Robbie’s our villain so of course he’s the best.” Stingy said.

“I suppose for little kids he’d be a good villain.” Glanni relented, playing with Ziggy’s hair.

“You’re not a villain anymore though. Right Glanni?” Íþrót pushed. He knew it wasn’t true but Glanni really did try. Most of the time.

“Right, right. Didn’t you want to catch up with Sporkadork or something?” Glanni waved him off as he surveyed the other children. Sportacus looked over to Íþrót, he could tell his attention had been on Robbie who was now falling asleep on his feet.

“Yeah, right. Sportacus would you mind going for a walk with me?” Íþrót asked, walking over to his younger brother. Íþrót turned a moment, pointing at Glanni. “Don’t drop him.”

“I won’t.” Glanni scoffed

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Sportacus said, gently tapping Robbie on the back to wake him. The man looked disoriented but not at all surprised to find himself waking on his feet in a strange place.

“But you just got here.” Stephanie pouted.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be here for a while.” Íþrót said with a smile.

“We’ll have plenty of time to play.” Sportacus added, patting her head.

“We’ll just watch the kids.” Glanni smiled and Robbie groaned behind him. Íþrót pressed a quick kiss to Glanni’s cheek before power walking away, Sportacus following behind.

“Is…” Sportacus stopped walking to look at Íþrót.

“He’s fine. Robbie will keep him from saying anything and he’ll actually play with them.” They started walking again, getting out of hearing range. “…He’s been…Oddly interested in children lately.” Íþrót said, worry in his eyes.

“Are you two?” Sportacus asked, trailing off.

“Human dating. We haven’t done the courting. I wanted to talk to you about that. And some other things. But it’s something you need to be aware of. If you have someone that you…like. You might start initiating courting without really …realizing. And before you know it, since you’re not really together, you might find yourself…expressing more…aggressive behaviors.”

“Aggressive behaviors?” Sportacus laughed out.

“Yes. I, well, I punched a guy in the nose. It just sort of happened. Courting normally starts with presents like food or clothing. Something you’d use to take care of the other. Because of this a lot of other species tend to initiate courting by accident.” Íþrót shrugged as they headed to the forest on the edge of town. “It’s normal, sometimes it happens when we don’t realize it. And then, you know fae nest and it’s all normal for them. But for elves sleeping in the same space it’s kind of like the second stage-“

“Are you trying to give me the talk?” Sportacus asked, his face was oddly pale.

“Uh, not ‘the talk’ but a talk… It’s important to know and…I feel like maybe Pabbi didn’t tell you everything you needed to know.” Íþrót said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Sportacus’ movements became stilted, unnatural, like he was trying too hard to look normal. His laugh was forced and sent a chill up Íþrót’s spine.

“Right, we’ll I suppose if were talking about people not telling me things. How long have you been dating my friend’s cousin?” Right. Íþrót took a deep breath.

“It’s been on and off for a while now.” Sportacus didn’t respond, looking straight ahead and taking measured breaths. “I think I can say it started six years ago.”

“Six years!” Sportacus looked hurt, his eyes wide and face drawn.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t told anyone about it, I have my reasons-“

“You’ve been dating someone for six years and I didn’t even know? This is your life, you’re my brother…”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just.” God, this was hard. How did he even explain this without it sounding bad? “He gets nervous. I was afraid that if I told you he’d find out and that I’d…scare him off. And besides, it wasn’t serous until maybe a year or two ago.” It was quite for too long. Íþrót looked up from the dirt path to examine his brother’s face. He didn’t look angry, more thoughtful.

“Is that really healthy?”

“Probably not. But I love him…” Íþrót looked away, he could feel his brother’s eyes on him as his cheeks heated. “He’s fragile. I hate to say it, it sounds like an excuse. But he was hurt.”

“I know.” Íþrót’s head snapped over to Sportacus.

“Robbie mentioned something about his parents taking Glanni in and how they treated him. But he was young, I don’t think he remembered everything. He defiantly didn’t tell me all he remembered.” Íþrót nodded, he supposed that made sense. Robbie and Sportacus were friends now, he’d trust him. He probably wanted to make Sportacus feel better. Feel less alone.

“Did he tell you because of what happened with Pabbi?” Íþrót asked the trees, he could tell Sportacus stopped walking so he did too, turning around and meeting his younger brother’s eyes.

“What?”

“He- Robbie talked to Glanni who talked, well yelled, at me. I didn’t realize- I mean. I should have realized what was happening. I could have stopped it. I shouldn’t. I kept… I didn’t want to see it. You know?” God he sounded like an asshole.

“Íþrót, its fine.” Sportacus said, looking at the ground.

“It’s not fine. I should have been there for you-“

“No. I deserved it.” What?

“What?” Íþrót asked, dumb struck. Sportacus’ fist tighten at his sides.

“I deserved it.”

“What do you mean you ‘deserved it’!”

“It’s my fault- what happened. I-if it wasn’t for me-“

“What are you talking about?” Íþrót interrupted. 

“Mom.” They were quite for a moment. Íþrót looking at Sportacus and Sportacus looking at the grass off the side of the path.

“That was not your fault. If anything that was the doctors fault. You couldn’t have done anything, you- I- you…Why would you even think that-“

“Because Pabbi told me. It’s my fault, if I wasn’t born she’d still be alive.” The words seem to fall out of his mouth, taking all the air with them. He breathed in through his mouth, long and shaky.

“Pabbi’s wrong. She died because of a hemorrhage not because she had you. Is this why you never told me?”

“She wouldn’t have had a hemorrhage if she didn’t have me.”

“Well, they wanted to have you, so it was their decision. There is no way this could be your fault at all. Is this…Is this why he-how long have you thought this.” Íþrót demanded, words jumbled and awkward. 

“I’ve always known it was my fault Íþrót. It’s okay. You don’t have to try and make me feel better.” Sportacus sounded so resigned that it hurt Íþrót just to hear it. He reached out for his younger brother but Sportacus moved away.

“I’m not-I mean yes, I am, but it’s true!”

“So, you’ve been dating Glanni for six years and haven’t told me?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“You don’t have a right to come here and try to fix things now!” Sportacus yelled, eyes wide in surprise at his own raised voice. Íþrót could hear the nearby birds fleeing the area.

“I’m sorry.”

“You weren’t there! You left me with him!” Sportacus yelled, body shaking violently. Íþrót wanted to hug him, to pull him against his chest but he’d never seen Sportacus act like this. He wasn’t sure if it’d help.

“I did. I left. You begged me to stay and I left. I didn’t understand what was happening because I didn’t want to understand. It was easy to write off the bruises, to say you were playing and got hurt. To say you were just lonely, not scared when I left. To tell myself you were too skinny because you were a picky eater… I’m sorry.” Íþrót said, hanging his head.

“I-I couldn’t eat too much. If I gained too much weight he’d take it all away-“ Sportacus stopped abruptly, bending over and retching. Nothing came out.

“Have you eaten today?” Íþrót asked carefully.

“No.” Sportacus said, whipping droll from his chin, breathing hard. “I wasn’t hungry.”

“Do you…have anything to eat on your ship?”

“Of course I do.” Sportacus said, glaring at Íþrót.

“Right, we’ll why don’t we go up there and you can have some lunch?” Íþrót asked as Sportacus stared off at the trees.

“Just you and me?”

“Yes. If that’s what you want.” Sportacus nodded. “Okay.” Íþrót said, putting his hand on Sportacus’ back and guiding him out of the forest.


	14. Mash Potatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeello
> 
> So these next two chapters are shorter. So you might see the other one later tonight
> 
>  
> 
> Also on Glanni not being as clingy the last two chapters, he knows better (kind of) to do it in front of humans so more cuddles when they're alone

Eating was HARD. It was always hard but right now it was HARD. Sportacus sat on the floor of his air ship, leaning against the wall, eating mashed sweet potatoes and drinking cream in his blue hoodie. Íþrót sat next to him, close enough to feel his warmth but not touching. Sportacus didn’t want to be touched right now. If he sat here, with the potatoes Robbie gave him, he could pretend everything was fine. It was the only way he was functioning, pretending that nothing was wrong. He needed to be strong for the kids.

“Where’d you get those?” Íþrót asked.

“Robbie bought them.” Sportacus answered, gently taking a small spoon of the soft mush. He could hear his brother sigh next to him.

“So you’ve already started step one of courting.” Sportacus rolled his eyes.

“Robbie and me are not together.”

“Right. And where did you get that hoodie?” Sportacus took another slow spoon before answering.

“Robbie.”

“And Glanni said he found you two sleeping together in a fort you made. Step two. Also building a nest and sharing bed space is part of the fae courting even if it’s more like a child’s play version-“

“Have you reached that part with Glanni yet?” Sportacus bit.

“No. Not really. I do stay at his place sometimes but I told you were not courting-“

“And neither are Robbie and me.” Sportacus interrupted again. He knew his brother hated it and truthfully that was part of the reason he was doing it. He heard Íþrót sight again.

“Right. We’ll just be careful. I don’t want either of you to be hurt.” Too late.

Sportacus sighed to himself, he shouldn’t be so bitter. It’s not like he didn’t deserve what happened. Doesn’t mean he wants it to continue though. He was starting to feel sick again, he needed to distract himself. Thinking about the kids helped a little but his brain kept wandering, imaging little bruises on their arms and backs. No. Glanni and Robbie were still with them. Robbie. Robbie was quiet earlier. He let him stand next to him, so that was a good sign. But he wouldn’t look at him. Sportacus put down the mash potatoes. He could tell his brother was eyeing up the mostly full container.

“Are you full?” Íþrót asked gently.

“I can’t eat anymore.” Sportacus said, leaning his head on his brother’s strong shoulder. He should talk to Robbie. Get it all out of the way so he didn’t have to think about it anymore. It wasn’t fair to lie to his friend like this. Of course he’d say no, but that wasn’t the point. If he was lucky Robbie would still be his friend… At least he had Íþrót here.

Sportacus’ crystal started to beep and they both jumped up, looking at each other.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Sportacus said. Íþrót smiled at him as they headed for the door and made their way down to the world below.

~~

Trixie was in a tree, higher than she ought to be, and Glanni was below her, arms spread out wide, ready to catch her. Robbie had the other kids behind him, a safe distance away from the crash zone. Stephanie noticed the brothers coming and waved them over.

“Sportacus, I-ithro,” she said, her tongue stumbling over the foreign name. “Trixie climbed the tree and won’t come down!”

“I’m okay.” Trixie said, voice wavering.

“Sweetie, you’re not okay. You can’t get down.” Glanni yelled up at her, voice on the edge of frantic.

“No! I can get down whenever I want.” She bit back. Sportacus walked over with Íþrót following close behind. He glanced back behind to see Robbie. The tall man locked eyes with him, nose twitching and mouth jerking to the side, before turning away to look at the kids. The potatoes felt unpleasantly heavy in his stomach.

Íþrót walked up next to Glanni and put his arm around him to attempt to calm him.

“What happened?” Íþrót asked quietly.

“It’s not my fault! There are so many of them, I turned around and she ran off and before I knew it she was up the tree and wouldn’t come down.” Glanni said, pressing into Íþrót’s side.

“Don’t worry, raising one kid is different than five. I’m sure you were great with Robbie.”

“Yeah, he was a good kid. He mostly just sat around and ate candy like Ziggy. He was content.” Glanni replied, a little calmer.

“I did things, I wasn’t a potato.” Robbie said.

“I’m sure you weren’t. But I’ve seen pictures, and you did have round cheeks.” Íþrót smiled over at Robbie who just stuck his tongue out.

“Hey, I’m right here you know.” Trixie said.

“Yes dear, I know. Please come down?” Glanni called up. Sportacus rolled his eyes, walking past the couple. He took a moment to assess the situation before jumping up and landing on the branch next to the young girl.

“Hello,” Sportacus smiled at her, letting his legs dangle.

“Hi.” Trixie said sheepishly.

“Ready to get down?”

“I suppose. I AM scaring Glanni.” Sportacus nodded before he picked her up and jumped down, placing her on the ground. 

“Right well I’m off!” She said, running down the path. Pixel and Stingy following behind her, they must have been involved somehow, probably playing dare again. Stephanie looked up at the grownups, eyeing Sportacus with suspicion.

“You didn’t talk to her about how it’s dangerous to climb that high.” She said. Ziggy came up and grabbed her hand.

“She ran off before I had the time.” Sportacus answered weakly. Why was this little girl so sharp?

“Right, we’ll I can’t stand to be around children much longer, your giving me a headache. Why don’t you head off with your other friends?” Robbie interjected.

“But they just got back.” Stephanie pouted up at Sportacus.

“And they’ll be here later but I’m getting a headache.” Robbie said, gently pushing against her back while also attempting a shooing motion. 

“Fine. I’ll go. For now. Come on Ziggy.” She said, as she guided the younger boy down the path. Ziggy wave bye to Glanni.

“Oh, does this mean we can go back to the hotel?” Glanni asked. “The bed there is big and soft and I’m tired.”

“If they’re okay with it.” Íþrót said, motioning to Robbie and Sportacus. Robbie shrugged.

“Why don’t you to go on head? I needed to talk to Robbie about something.” Sportacus said. Robbie seemed to shift uncomfortable and Glanni looked a little nervous.

“Right, I’ll just poof us over.” Glanni said, linking his arm with Íþrót before the cloud of pink filled the space they had occupied.

Right. Now he just needed to talk to Robbie. Sportacus turned to see the villain sneaking off.

“Hey. Robbie, I wanted to talk to you remember?” Sportacus said.

“Oh, right. Silly me.” He said, turning around, shoulders slumping. 

“Right, well. I just needed to get this off my chest. I- you’re very important to me. You’re my best friend and I don’t want that to change.” Sportacus started, figuring it was best to get it over with. Like ripping off a bandage. 

“Of course not.” Robbie said, grabbing his arm and pulling it close to his side.

“Remember when I said I was keeping something from you?”

“You know you don’t really have to tell me right?” Robbie said, eye’s nervous.

“I know. But I feel like I do. So please listen to me for a minute?”

“Okay. Yes. I can try to do that…” Robbie said, waving his free hand at Sportacus.

“Robbie, I like you. As more than a friend.”

“…Thank you?” Robbie said, it sounded more like a question than a statement. Robbie didn’t say anything more, just stood there, face twitching. After a moment of quiet he spoke up again. “I do not reciprocate?” Robbie added. And oh. Okay. Yeah he knew this was coming but…It still hurt. Sportacus didn’t think they meant it so literally when they said ‘stabbed in the heart.’

“I figured. I just wanted you to know- it wouldn’t be right if I-….If I didn’t tell you but continued to let you…Are we still friends?” He could feel his breath coming faster. He needed to calm down, it wasn’t fair to upset Robbie over this.

“Of course. Uh, I-I care about you and I want, uh, I want you to be happy.” Robbie nodded to himself. It sounded like he rehearsed this and couldn’t remember what he had said. Had he rehearsed this? Did he know? He didn’t seem surprised at all… “Yes. That’s it. I care about you and I want you to be happy. I don’t want to stop…being friends. A-and I- I don’t think you’re a b-bad person.”

“Right, okay. Thank you…I’m just…Do you think they’d care if I went home?” Gods he needed to go home. He needed to hid under his blanket, shut out the world and pretend none of this happened.

He just needed to remember that this was better for Robbie. He deserved better than…someone broken.

“No, I’m sure it’s okay.” Robbie nodded. “Are-are you going to be o-okay?”

“Me? Yeah I’ll be fine. You?” Robbie nodded, head jerking up and down unnaturally. “Right… Bye.” Sportacus said before he started to run towards his air ship. Robbie stood there a while watching him, worry painting his face.


	15. Sweet Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heY KiDS reaDY FOr a FUn tiME??????????????????????????

They never showed up. But that was okay. Sportacus probably told Robbie how he felt and they probably went home to sulk over different things. Íþrót wanted to check on Sportacus but he needed space….And Glanni was clinging to him and it felt so good to have his warm body and long limbs wrapped around him. Better to not upset two parties. Íþrót sighed and rolled over to press his face against Glanni’s long neck.

“They’re not coming” Glanni said.

“How do you know?” Íþrót asked, looking up at him. Gods he was beautiful. The curves of his face, his plump red lips, long eye lashes, and gray eyes. 

“Robbie just texted me. Sportacus confessed and ran off.” Oh shit. He was right then…

“Oh. Do you think…?”

“No. Stay here. If he wanted to see someone he would have come.” He had a point. Íþrót nuzzled back into Glanni enjoying the smell of him. “The poor kid.” The elf nodded, felt fingers in his hair, ghosting down the shell of his ear. He shuddered, arching gently against Glanni. “I feel like it’s been forever since I felt you against me.” Glanni whispered, Íþrót had to laugh at that.

“It’s been a day. Last night.” Wow, it was only last night, it’s been quite the day. He felt Glanni shift.

“Right.”

“But your right it was too long.” Íþrót smirked, Glanni smiled at him. “I want to forget about today.” Íþrót said, pushing up so he was leaning over his boyfriend.

“Whoa there.” Glanni said, pushing Íþrót away. Glanni never refused sex… He was always ready to go, even when Íþrót was worn out from going all night. The fae may be lazy, but they tended to have stamina where it counted. Shit he must have said something stupid. What did he say? “Íþrót why didn’t you tell Sportacus we were dating?” Oh. Well shit.

“I don’t know.” Íþrót said, letting himself fall back onto the bed, bouncing off the mattress slightly.

“Don’t ‘I don’t know’ me” Glanni said, sitting up.

“You do it all the time, why don’t I get a turn.” The elf pushed himself up next to his villain.

“Íþrót,” Glanni said firmly, crossing his arms.

“Fine.” Íþrót took a deep breath. “I guess it was because. We’ll if I told him it would be real. And I felt like if it was real that you … might get scared and leave me.” Íþrót admitted, looking away. Glanni was quiet a little while, starting at his boyfriend.

“You’re afraid I’m going to leave you?” Glanni asked, his voice sounded strange to Íþrót but he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Yes,” Íþrót breathed out, looking back over. Glanni was fidgeting with the blanket.

“Why?”

“You left before.” Glanni looked away, still fidgeting.

“That wasn’t…”

“I told you that I love you.” Íþrót said, voice thick with emotion. He took a moment to calm himself, closing his eyes. “You were gone in the morning when I woke up.”

“I came back.” Glanni said quietly.

“I know I scared you. I thought you were ready to hear it I thought you were ready when I asked if you wanted to be exclusive and I thought you were ready when I spent the night the first time…when I told you I wanted to be with you… I guess I- I guess I got scared. If you found out I was telling my family- I didn’t want you to leave again.”

“Have you not been telling me stuff?” Glanni asked, squinting at his boyfriend.

“I’ve been easing you into things…”

“But there are things you haven’t told me?” Íþrót nodded. “What are they?” Glanni asked firmly.

“Glanni please. I don’t want to wake up alone again.” The desperation in his own voice scared him.

“Then tell me!”

“I love you.”

“I know that.”

“I want to be with you.”

“I know that.” Glanni said, frustration clear.

“Forever.”

“Oh.” It was like a bottom was dropped out. Íþrót watched as all of the color drained from Glanni’s face.

“I-I’ve wanted to move in with you for months now. I want to start courting you properly but I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

“That’s not really your decision.”

“No. It’s not.” Glanni crossed his arms. “I just didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“So you’ve been keeping it all to yourself?” Íþrót nodded. “That’s not very healthy.” Íþrót barked out a laugh.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

“Don’t apologies for laughing.” Glanni said, leaning over to hug his boyfriend. “I’m sorry too.” Íþrót rest his head on Glanni’s shoulder as Glanni rocked them. The elf started to quietly hum to himself.

“I like this. When you do this, it’s nice.”

“I know. Robbie likes it too.” Íþrót hided his face against Glanni’s neck.

“He’s a good kid.”

“He’s not a kid.”

“I know.” Íþrót said.

“We should probably get some rest.” This felt too easy…

“…Will you still be here in the morning?” But it was Glanni.

“I promise.” He needed to trust him.

Íþrót pulled away, smiling up at Glanni. He leaned forward, gently kissing his tall boyfriend and their mouths moved together for a long moment before Glanni pulled away.

“Good night Íþrót.” Glanni said, lying back down.

“Good night Glanni, I love you.” Íþrót said, lying his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s arm. Glanni leaned down and kissed the top of his head and Íþrót let his eyes fall shut. He fell asleep to the feeling of Glanni gently running his fingers through his hair.

~~

Íþrót’s eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed in a quick motion. He was cold. He never felt this cold in bed with Glanni. Glanni! Íþrót turned to the left. The bed was empty. The bed was empty! He placed his hand on the spot where Glanni use to lay. It was still warm, but he wouldn’t have walked out the door. He could be anywhere by now.

Íþrót wasn’t the type to cry. He could count on one hand how many times he had done so in his life. But it just hurt so much. Everything hurt so much. He could feel his lip tremble as he tried to keep the emotions welled in, his vision growing blurry. Glanni left again. He promised but he left. Íþrót needed him. How could he do this to him?

Íþrót needed someone to hug him, to rock him like Glanni did when he was worried, when he had a bad day. But no one was here and everyone nearby had their own problems.

Íþrót drew his knees in, hugging them tight to his body and burying his face in the space he made. He was a bad boyfriend and a bad brother. Everything was falling apart. He should have kept his stupid mouth closed and stayed home. Íþrót started to rock himself but quickly stopped. It wasn’t the same. It only made him feel more lonely.

How long would it take Glanni this time? There was the time he had left for two months. Íþrót had called Glanni his boyfriend, took him out to dinner and he suppose it solidified something in their relationship. And then there was the first time he said he loved him. That was six. Six months no contact. That was the longest. He didn’t like to think about that time. It wasn’t a good time for either of them. It still scared him sometimes when he said it…but.

What if Glanni didn’t come back this time? Íþrót told him he wanted to be with him. Forever. How stupid did he have to be! To say something like that. Gods he hoped he wasn’t off somewhere hurting himself. Íþrót took a staggered breathe. Nope. He couldn’t- it just was too much. He could feel his pant legs getting wet. He was supposed to be the strong one. He wasn’t supposed to cry. But it felt like someone was trying to rip his heart out of his chest. It was hard to breathe, the edge of his vision looked black.

Íþrót looked up at the ceiling, tears staining tracks down his cheeks, squeezing his legs tighter. He felt far away, removed. His head foggy… Like he was forgetting to do something. Sportacus was probably crying in his air ship. He was always so loving. Always did everything with his whole self. Even after everything. Íþrót wish he could be more open like that. Maybe then Glanni wouldn’t have left him alone again.

Íþrót fell back into the backboard, head knocking hard against the dyed oak, as the sweet nothingness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me


	16. Dysfunctional Lullaby

Someone was in his house. And Robbie knew exactly who that someone was.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off cuddling with your boyfriend?” Robbie asked, pushing off from his chair. He was not in the mood for his cousin’s bull shit right now. He just had to hurt his best friend and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Robbie’s anger fizzled out fast when he turned to see Glanni, standing in his silky pink pajamas with the little black paw prints littering it. His face drawn and hands waving frantically.

“What happened?” Robbie asked.

“I fucked up. Oh, Gods I fucked up so bad.” Glanni said. Robbie opened his arms and his cousin rushed over.

“Tell me what happened.” Robbie said, petting Glanni’s soft hair.

“He told me he wanted to be with me forever, to court me and move in and I made him say it, he didn’t want to but I made him.”

“Íþrót wants to marry you?” Robbie asked, scrunching up his face. Shouldn’t that be a good thing?

“He does and I promised I wouldn’t run away but I did! He woke up when I was leaving, I’m pretty sure he didn’t see me but I promised him and I broke it and now he’s alone and he won’t want to be with me anymore and it’s my fault because I ruin everything!” Glanni blubbered into Robbie’s shoulder.

“You didn’t ruin me.” Robbie said. Glanni pulled away to stare at Robbie like he had said something particularly stupid. And Robbie supposed he might have. He did have his own share of issues… “Well go back and talk to him. Tell him you went for a walk, or that you got scared but didn’t want to leave.”

“I can’t go back now!” Glanni started but was interrupted by Robbie’s phone. “You have a lane line?”

“Yes. You know this.” Seriously, Glanni’s run away to his lair before. Robbie rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. “…Hello?” There was heavy breathing on the other side, labored and fast.

_“Robbie?”_ Came Sportacus’ voice.

“Sportacus? A-are you okay, d-did you need anything? I didn’t know you had a phone.” Robbie said, clutching the phone with both hands as Glanni leaned in close to hear, draping himself over his back and hooking his chin over his cousin’s shoulder, long arms snaking around him.

_“Robbie I- I was upset so I went to see if my brother was awake. But Glanni isn’t here and Íþrót won’t wake up-“_

“What does he mean he won’t wake up!?” Glanni yelled, Robbie sent him a practically mean look.

_“He’s just lying here, and he’s positioned weird- just…I-I think I feel a bump.”_

“Does he have a concussion!?” Glanni yelled again.

“Sportacus were just going to come over, take a deep breath okay? We’ll be there in a moment.” Robbie said before hanging up the receiver. “Okay let’s go.” Robbie said, untangling himself and offering his arm up to his cousin and in moments they were in the hotel room.

Sportacus was kneeling on the bed next to Íþrót who was against the head board at a strange angle.

“I was afraid to move him.” Sportacus said. “If there’s something wrong with his neck.”

“Oh my Gods did he break his neck, is he breathing?!” Glanni yelled, coming up on the other side of the bed and crawling over to check.

“Calm down you two, God it’s like being stuck with the children.” Robbie said, shaking out his arms. “Unless he was jumping around on the bed I doubt he broke his neck. Help me put him in a more comfortable position. Sportacus what did you do to try and wake him?”

“I just talked to him…maybe yelled a little- I didn’t want to shake him just in case…”

“Aren’t we supposed to do something with the legs?” Robbie asked.

“Yes. We need to elevate them.” Sportacus said.

“Right, Glanni hand me a pillow- wait not-“ Glanni pulled the pillow from under Íþrót’s head. 

“Oh my Gods, sorry baby.” Glanni said at the sound of the loud thump. Íþrót grunted, squinting up at him.

“Glanni?” Íþrót muttered, closing his eyes again.

“No, no, honey, don’t go to sleep.” Glanni said, hands frantically fluttering around his face, patting his cheeks gently.

“I’m not. Dizzy.”

“Íþrót?” Sportacus asked quietly.

“Sport?” Íþrót peeked an eye at him.

“Yes. Robbie’s here too…You said you’re dizzy?” Sportacus asked. Robbie came up behind his friend, looking over his shoulder at the elf on the bed.

“Yes.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Robbie asked, ignoring the glare from Glanni. Pain crossed Íþrót’s face. Glanni grabbed at his pink shirt, he could feel his nails against his skin as he stared down at his boyfriend, eyes wide. Íþrót took in a shaky breath.

“Yes.” Íþrót managed to say. Sportacus started in shock at his older brother, lying on the bed, breathing fast and heavy.

“I- Íþrót b-breathe!” Robbie stuttered out. Íþrót reached out, hand grabbing at Glanni’s in a quick movement, like if he wasn’t fast enough there would be nothing there.

“Glanni, I couldn’t- I can’t breathe.” Íþrót managed.

“He’s having a panic attack I think.” Glanni said, covering Íþrót’s hand with his free one.

“Has he ever had one before?” Robbie asked.

“Not that I’ve ever seen.” Glanni said as Sportacus shook his head.

“He needs to breathe.” Robbie said again. Yes. He was being so helpful right now he could tell. At least he wasn’t having any obvious ticks. That would probably just scare Íþrót more. It would probably be smart to just stand behind Sportacus, so if he started he could try and hid it.

“How do we get him to do that? Ow!” Glanni yelped as Íþrót’s grip tighten.

“I don’t- Why can’t-“ Íþrót tried, breath coming out in little gasp.

“Honey please don’t talk!” Glanni yelled, breath starting to match Íþrót’s.

“No, no, no. This isn’t working! You need to stop!” Robbie yelled at Glanni. They all needed to stop. They were just falling apart around him.

“We’re just all working each other up.” Sportacus said from his side of the bed, voice calm and slow. Yes. Smart elf. Listen to the smart elf. “I don’t think Íþrót knows what’s going on, if he’s never had one-“

“Íþrót, sweetie, please, you’re just having a panic attack, it’s okay, it’ll be fine, it’ll all be fine, please just breathe, please…” Glanni said, leaning over his boyfriend. Íþrót started up at Glanni, eye’s wide and full of confusion. He reached out, grabbing the villain’s arm hard with his free hand.

“I-I am….breathing…it’s….not…not…working.” Íþrót tried to say, grip leaving red marks on Glanni’s arm. “Please…”

“Breathe slower.” Robbie said, biting his fingers. He looked at Sportacus who was watching the couple. He really wanted to hide in his arms. It was safer there. This room felt small. He felt like he was trapped.

Sportacus gently put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. Íþrót turned to look at him.

“Íþrót. Breathe in and count to four. Yes, like that, hold it. Good job, now slowly let it out and hold it, count to four. Yes, like that, good job. Keep doing it, in for four.” Sportacus instructed. Robbie found himself following the soothing commands, gently putting a hand between Sportacus’ should blades, and as he calmed he noticed Glanni’s breathing slowing as well.

“Glanni.” Íþrót said, not letting go of him but loosening his grip. “You left. I-I don’t know what happened but you weren’t there and then I couldn’t breathe. Everything started to get dark…”

“That would be a panic attack…” Glanni said.

“I didn’t like it.”

“You’re not supposed to like it…” Robbie said. Sportacus climbed fully into the bed, pulling Íþrót against him. The older elf hid his face against his brother’s chest.

“It’s late.” Sportacus said as he pulled the blanket over the both of them. Glanni stood and shuffled over to Robbie.

“Did you…Should we?” Glanni asked pointing at the door.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave.” Íþrót’s voice was muffled by Sportacus’ hoodie. Glanni looked down at the worn hotel carpet.

“We’ll then… I guess were staying.” Robbie said, heading over to the empty space behind Sportacus. He gave Glanni a pointed look before he wiggled into the blankets, gently pressing his forehead between Sportacus’ shoulder blades. Íþrót peeked out from his brother’s arms, eyes pleading at Glanni.

“Right. Okay. I can do this.” Glanni said mostly to himself before turning off the lights and crawling into bed behind Íþrót, wrapping his arms around him.

“Íþrót might have a concussion so we need to keep an eye on him. His pupils aren’t dilated so he should be okay to sleep.” Sportacus said as he closed his eyes. Glanni squeezed Íþrót, plastering himself against his back.

“I’m sorry,” Glanni whispered in his ear.

“I’m sorry I squeezed you to tight.” Íþrót said.

“Sportacus…” Robbie asked, sitting up and looking down at the dark ground before him. Sportacus turned to look up at his friend.

“What is it Robbie?” The young elf asked. Robbie could feel his face heating as he looked away, tracing the patterns of the blanket. 

“I don’t like to sleep on the edge of the bed…” He said, trailing off into incoherent mumbles. He felt a shiver run up his back as he caught sight of the dark window out of the corner of his eye.

“What was that last part?”

“I’m afraid the monsters might get me.” He admitted. Sportacus looked at Robbie a moment then at his brother who simply nodded.

“We’ll then I guess I’ll just have to sleep on the end. Monsters don’t eat elves.” Sportacus said. Íþrót smirked at him as he shifted back too, feeling how Glanni’s grip on him had tightened.

“Thanks sweetie.” Glanni said as he and Robbie climbed over the elves and situated themselves in the middle of the cuddle pile. Íþrót wrapped his arms around Glanni, pressing his face into the back of his neck.

“So you’re still calling me sweetie. I guess that’s a good sign.” Íþrót said. Glanni met Robbie’s eyes, as the younger villain situated himself.

“If I’m still allowed to call you that…” Glanni asked hesitantly. 

“Okay, sykur dúfan.” Íþrót said on a yawn. Glanni smiled wide before closing his eyes. “We’ll talk about what happened in the morning.” Glanni’s eyes shot open and Robbie couldn’t help but laugh. 

Robbie was pulled in towards his cousin, long legs and arms octopusing around him. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a warm hesitant presence behind him.

“Sportacus, how are you supposed to keep me safe from the monsters that far away? Besides, I can just barely feel your body heat and it just reminds me of how cold I am” Robbie said. The last thing he wanted was the blue kangaroo acting weird and awkward around him.

“Oh,” Sportacus said, moving, his chest flush against Robbie’s back. God the man was warm. “Just promise me your cousin won’t try to grab me in my sleep.” He joked.

“He does that subconsciously.” Robbie answered with a content sigh. He was very comfortable. In fact he could get use to this. He was starting to miss sleeping next to Sportacus, even if it had only one night alone. Half a night… He felt an odd fluttering in his stomach.

“Oh. I was kidding...”

Robbie turned, pressing his face into that firm chest, taking in a deep breath of his sent. Yes. He could get use to this. Robbie almost didn’t want to sleep. But his eyes felt heavy and his breathing slowed. He sighed again as he felt two sets of leg’s tangle with his.

“I wasn’t.” Robbie answered quietly.

“Glanni…” Íþrót started, voice muffled by soft black hair. “You…”

“I’m sorry that I left...” Glanni answered, petting Robbie’s head, too afraid to turn around. Íþrót’s grip around his middle tightened and he whispered to him softly.

“I’ll stay awake and make sure none of the monsters get you.” Robbie could tell what Glanni was thinking, he’d known him long enough, but he heard the quiet response meant for no one, the breath displacing his hair.

“I’m the monster.”


	17. Shit Storm

Íþrót must have fallen asleep at some point because Glanni could hear him snoring behind him, arms tight around his middle. But why was he awake and the elves asleep? Right, he lightly warded the place to intruders. He’d wake up if someone…broke…in…

Someone was in the room.

And they were growling.

Glanni sat bolt upright, bringing a half conscious elf with him.

“You are not leaving again.” Íþrót muttered, pressing his cheek against Glanni’s shoulder as the tall villain surveyed the room.

Oh Gods. That was not a happy looking elf.

“If-if-if-if-if- Íþrót” Glanni stuttered out, hand shooting to the side to smack Robbie awake. Sportacus sat up with a yawn, Robbie following, back popping. 

“I’ve told you before, don’t slap me when I’m… Who’s th-the angry looking-“ Robbie asked.

“I don’t know.” Glanni said, pulling Robbie closer to him.

“Pabbi?” Sportacus asked, he didn’t seem like he believed what he was seeing.

“Pabbi?!” Íþrót said, now fully awake.

“In bed with fae I see. What, real whores were too expensive?” The old elf said, he looked over at Robbie, gesturing to him with a lazy wave. “That one’s, what, a halfy? You’re disgusting. I expected more from you Íþrót. And you Sportacus? I guess I’m not surprised you’d chose the defective one. You know in my day we killed those things before they took their first breath. They were rather common too, what with all the fae whoring themselves out for money and food scraps.”

Glanni could feel Robbie shaking in his arms. Rage flared deep in his stomach. This horrible man was attacking his family.

“Excuse you, it’s not our fault that we didn’t have any money or food. If I remember correctly it was the elves that-“ Glanni started, standing on the bed. He did NOT want Robbie hearing this kind of talk. There was a reason he brought him to the human world when they ran away.

“What are you doing here, other than insulting my boyfriend and his cousin?” Íþrót interrupted his enraged fae.

“Your boyfriend? That thing?” Íþrót’s father grumbled, pointing at Glanni.

Robbie could feel Sportacus shaking next to him. When he looked over to check on him he noticed the elf staring at the wall, unblinking.

“Sportacus?” Robbie whispered, reaching out across the white sheets to lace their fingers together. He felt the young elf squeeze back.

“HE is NOT a THING!” Íþrót yelled, pushing off from the bed, toppling Glanni over with his force. “And if you think you can talk like that to him then you’re wrong!”

“I didn’t teach you to be so disrespectful. Has Sportacus been poising your mind with his stupidity?” Their dad asked, voice calm and even.

“Sportacus is not stupid Pabb- Sveppir! And he told me what you’ve been doing to him!” Glanni sat up, looking back over at Íþrót. His boyfriend was getting way to close to his father.

“Did he now? Did he tell you how much of a pain in the ass he is? Oh, or how it was his fault that your mother’s dead? I know you were close with her. I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw Sportacus. You agreed with me then, why not now?” Sveppir asked. Sportacus looked over to the two by the bed, face still void of emotion.

“Because I’m not ten anymore? What is wrong with you?” 

“What is wrong with me? What’s wrong with you? You’ve lost all your respect for me. I ought to beat it back into you!” Sveppir said, raising his hand.

Glanni felt like everything was slowing down. But everyone started to move at the same time. As the old elf raised his hand Íþrót raised his fist to retaliate. Robbie jumped from the bed, and Sportacus followed, hands still linked. The young elf pulled Robbie into his arms, blocking him from the scene unfolding. Glanni saw his chance. Sportacus and Íþrót were close enough. Sportacus had Robbie. Glanni was still on the bed. He could do it. He was strong enough.

Glanni leaped forward, grabbing onto Sportacus’ hood and Íþrót’s pajama sleeve. The pink smoke filled the room and he felt his feet touch the hard floor of Robbie’s lair. He was aware of a few things at once; he was falling, his head felt like it was being split in half, his whole body ached, and the dark started to cloud his vision before he was lost to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter i don't think i do but i've spent to long on it.
> 
> and yes i made someone else pass out. This was already my idea before i made Íþrót pass out.


	18. Tiring Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing an art day with my friends so here's more shit. I apologize for any mistakes bc I just finished this chapter and didn't hold on to it a day like normal.

Íþrót reached out in his daze, grabbing Glanni before he hit the ground face first. Robbie was still firmly in Sportacus’ arms, the elf felt slightly sick, having never teleported before. Sportacus was reluctant to let go but decided that it was rather creepy and stepped away. He noticed that Robbie shivered and assumed it was due to the chill in the lair or his frightening father.

“Glanni you idiot,” Íþrót said, picking up his villain and bringing him to the chair. 

“What happened?” Sportacus asked.

“Glanni teleported us here. Four adults is really an unsafe amount.”

“You. You blamed me for mother’s death?” Sportacus asked, he didn’t mean to ask but it hurt. Íþrót looked up from Glanni, eye’s locking with his brother.

“I did. I’m sorry. I haven’t for a very long time. Pa-Sveppir told me it was your fault. I didn’t know what happened until later but I figured out before then that it wouldn’t have been possible for it to be your fault.” He said, face stern. “It was not your fault.”

Right, Íþrót kept saying that. It didn’t really make him feel any better though. Sportacus felt something brush his arm and looked over then up. Robbie was standing next to him, arms crossed and shoulders slouching. He looked worried and very unsure of himself. The elf supposed finding that out about his culture was…upsetting. Sportacus wanted to hug him, to run his fingers through his hair, but he knew it would be unwanted. He would be unwanted.

The elf turned back to Íþrót watching him fret over Glanni. It was sweet, how much he cared for him. Their relationship didn’t seem the healthiest though. Íþrót had called him before, when his boyfriend fled in the night. Íþrót didn’t like to show weakness like that, but he had let Sportacus hold him, asked him to rock him like Glanni apparently would. Glanni did seem to care about him though. He was probably just broken like Sportacus was. The young elf looked over at his friend again, found him looking back. Maybe he should talk to someone, like Íþrót said Glanni and him were. Sportacus didn’t know what to think of it when they talked about it, while he had been trying to shove potatoes in his mouth, but he assumed then that Íþrót was venting. Now? Maybe he told him for a reason.

“Sportacus,” Robbie whispered. “You’re staring at me.” Well. That’s not creepy or anything. He quickly turned his head, feeling his cheeks heating. Great.

“Sorry,” Sportacus muttered to the ground.

“Are you okay?” Sportacus peeked up, watched Robbie’s nose twitch. Without thinking he brought up his finger, poking his nose, before his eyes went wide.

“Sorry!”

“Pf, its fine.” Robbie mumbled, crossing his arms, face slightly flushed but sad. It was both beautiful and worrying. 

“You two are so awkward.” Íþrót said, not looking up from Glanni.

“Oh you shut up.” Robbie said, turning from them. Sportacus smiled and honestly he felt surprised. He barely felt like throwing up. He suppose Robbie just make him happy. And having Íþrót here helped as well as the warded lair. They were safe down here.

“Íþrót?” Glanni asked, voice quite. Íþrót leaned over him, grabbing a hand.

“You’re an idiot.” Íþrót said, leaning down to kiss him…open mouthed…and was that tongue? Robbie and Sportacus turned away, sharing a look with each other. When they turned around Glanni was in Íþrót’s lap.

“Don’t you dare start fucking in my chair.” Robbie said, pointing at them.

“Little one, you are so dramatic.” Glanni said, resting his head against Íþrót’s shoulder.

“Yes, I’m the dramatic one.” Robbie said crossing his arms. He looked over at Sportacus, who was starting at him again. “I’m not dramatic right?” He asked the elf.

“Oh, um.” Sportacus started, looking over to his brother.

“Don’t say anything unless you’re agreeing with him.” Íþrót said. Robbie just glared at the elf. “Oh hey, it’s the morning. Glanni, we get to have a talk.” Glanni groaned, kicking a foot into the air.

“We’ll just…Go over here.” Robbie said, taking Sportacus by the hand and pulling him away. Sportacus went willingly. He was pulled into a dark little room, maybe a closet, and watched as Robbie pressed his ear to the door. When the villain noticed his friend staring he shrugged. “What? I’m a villain and he’s my cousin.” Sportacus watched a moment longer before pressing his ear against the door too. He looked up at Robbie who smiled at him. They stared at each other as they listened to the couple outside.

“I don’t want to talk,” Glanni said. “I’m tired and in pain and that evil man almost hit you.”

“You left.” Íþrót said quietly. There was a long pause.

“I know. I’ve been a horrible boyfriend and you’ve been so so good. I’m sorry. If you want to leave I’d understand.”

“You said you would go to a therapist?” 

“We’ll yeah…I mean. You’re coming with me still right?”

“Oh course.” There was another long pause in which Robbie began to look worried. Sportacus could only assume he thought the couple was having sex on his favorite fuzzy chair. Sportacus smiled up at him, trying to reassure. Íþrót started to talk quietly again. “Why did you leave?”

“…I don’t know.” Glanni started. After a short moment he continued. “I was scared. I mess everything up. I knew I’d mess this up. I-I guess also, maybe, it has to do with being close? I mean. I have Robbie. You’re the only other person I’ve let close that hasn’t… hurt me…I guess I’m afraid. I…I should have told you that before but…”

They were quiet again. Sportacus sat on the ground, leaning against the door, Robbie followed. 

“They better not be soiling my chair.” Robbie muttered, leaning on Sportacus. The elf just smiled and closed his eyes, listening for continued conversation. “Sportacus why don’t you boop my nose anymore?”

“I didn’t think you wanted me to after, you know…”

“I don’t want you to change how you act.” Sportacus felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Oh. Sorry I-“

“Wait, shush, they’re talking again.” Robbie said, waving a hand at him.

“I was scared, when you weren’t there. I wanted to believe you but… you broke your promise… and if you broke that one…” There was shuffling before Glanni started to talk.

“No! That’s different! I swear I won’t do it again.” Glanni’s voice sounded strained, panicked. Sportacus looked over at Robbie, head tilting to the side in question, Robbie looked away.

“Shhh, shh, Glanni calm down. I…I don’t want to leave. When this is all over, we’ll go talk to someone…But you need to keep your promises from now on and please….Please don’t ever do that to me again. I don’t think I can take it. I was so scared and I couldn’t breath-“

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Íþrót huffed out a laugh.

“This is probably not the best place or time really. I think they’re listening to us.”

“…They did go in a closet.” Glanni said with a sigh of relief. “I’ll…I’ll make it up to you.”

“You can make it up to me by keeping your promises and going to see someone. Guys, come out. There’s really no point in hiding.”

Robbie winched and Sportacus chuckled, helping his friend up. They found Glanni kneeling on Íþrót’s lap, stroking his fingers through his hair.

“Sorry…” Sportacus said, smile on his face. 

“You don’t look sorry.” Glanni said.

“Right well, get off my chair. Now.” Robbie said, shooing them. Glanni hissed at his cousin and Íþrót laughed. The speakers dropped down from the ceiling, spooking both the elves. “What is that thing?” Íþrót asked, but before anyone could answer there was the high pitched screams of children playing, the giggling laughter echoing from Robbie’s speakers. The children were awake and they were outside.


	19. Sucker Punch

“The kids are outside!” Robbie yelled, turning around, arms up at his sides.

“Yes, it’s probably about nine, they had wanted to play baseball today.” Sportacus said, quirking and eyebrow at Robbie, smiling at his familiar antics. “It’s not like you’re sleeping now.”

“No, no, no. Not that.” He said, stomping his foot. “Your father is out there.” He gestured to the tube with both arms. “They will assume he’s good if they see him. He looks like you and he only has to tell them he’s your father!”

“Do you think he’d do something to them?” Íþrót asked, moving Glanni to the side so he could stand. Sportacus’ eyes had gone wide. Do something? Maybe not. Say something? Yes. Something that could damage their little minds. He needed to go. He needed to protect them.

Sportacus was up the tunnel before he noticed he was moving, Íþrót calling after him. He didn’t stop. He had to get to them before his father did. He felt the icy cold dread filling his stomach, felt his heart trying to claw its way out his throat. Oh Gods he was going to have to face his father.

Sportacus felt someone next to him again and looked over. Íþrót was running too, heading towards the sports field off in the distance. Good. He wasn’t alone. It made him feel a little better but the worry still stuck to him, making him clumsy as he ran, kicking up dirt and stumbling now and then.

As they approached they could see the children gathered around a figure. Stephanie was standing up front, eyeing the older elf skeptically. 

“Are you _really_ Sportacus’ father?” She asked, hands on hips.

“Sadly yes little girl.” Sveppir sighed.

“Sveppir.” Íþrót yelled.

“Ah, here come the disappointments now.” Sveppir moved to face his sons.

“He called me fat.” Ziggy pipped up from behind Pixel.

“And you are. Look at them. How long have you been here? This is just sad.” Sveppir said as he waved a hand towards the kids.

“They’re children. I encourage them to eat better and be active. I don’t force people to do things if they don’t want to.” Sportacus said, trying to sound confident but he could feel the bile rising to this throat.

“Your dad is kind of a jerk.” Trixie said, sneering at the old elf.

“And you’re dirty. Why don’t you wash up and dress like a real girl?” Sveppir smiled at her, showing off his long canines. 

“Pabbi.” Sportacus needed to think. He had to get his father away from the kids.

“Listen here, if you think you can just talk to anyone you want like they’re below you then you need a reality check.” Íþrót said, anger rising in his gut. Their father laughed.

“You want to start with me again?” Sveppir huffed. “You wouldn’t win in a fight so you should probably watch what you’re saying child.”

“Do you want to find out?” Íþrót said, getting up into his father’s space.

“Stop, we don’t need to fight. Especially not in front of the children.” Sportacus said, panic in his eyes. Íþrót and Sveppir turned towards him and he watched the smile spread across his father’s face.

“Ever the pacifist. I bet if I hit you you’d do nothing. Oh, wait. I already know you’re a coward. Huddling in fear in the corner instead of fighting back like a man.” Sveppir said, pushing Íþrót out of the way to walk over to Sportacus.

“Pabbi, we can talk about this like adults somewhere else. Please, you’re scaring the children.” Sportacus said, he didn’t move back but he could feel himself shaking. He needed to stay strong for the kids. He had too. He was extremely glad he didn’t have time for breakfast.

“You’re such a useless disappoint. I can’t believe you came from me you over grown child-“

“Stop it!” Sportacus turned, eye’s wide, the world around him blurry, to find Stephanie. He closed his eyes, blinking slow to be sure. Yes, she had stormed up to his father and had one of her hands out, pointing angrily at the elf. “You leave Sportacus alone.”

“Children should learn not to talk out of turn. This town if full of disappointing, fat little brats.” Sveppir said, turning to the pink girl and lifting his fist. Sportacus needed to move. But he felt frozen. He watched in horror as Stephanie recoiled in fear, Íþrót yelled, and orange smoke filled the air.

Robbie stood, arms out and face turned, eyes squeezed shut, blocking Stephanie. His father hit Robbie, hard, in the stomach. Sportacus stared as Robbie crumbled to the ground, heard a fizzle and Glanni’s scream. Watched as the older fae ran over, kneeling next to Robbie, pulling him close.

Someone was growling. And it was getting louder and angrier. The kids seemed to step away from Sportacus and all eyes were on him. Oh. He was the one growling. That made sense because all he could think about was ripping his father’s throat out with his teeth. He heard Robbie whimper in pain as Glanni fussed over him. Robbie. His Robbie. This man dared to hurt his Robbie right in front of him. His mate. His.

Sportacus saw red. He felt his feet push off the ground, launching himself at his father, despite making no conscious decision. He heard the screams of the children, Íþrót shouting his name, the gasp of shock from the fae. He felt them both collided with the ground. Felt his fist making contact with soft flesh and he saw his father under him, trying to block the on slot.


	20. Primal Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God its been two weeks but here  
> One more chapter left  
> I didn't look over too much so I hope there is no errors (I'm sure there are)

Robbie watched as Sportacus sat astride his father, delivering blow after blow to the man’s face and chest. After the shock wore off Íþrót jumped forward, grabbing his younger brother around the waist and pulling him off. Sportacus still growling and thrashing at the air.

“Sportacus. Sportacus! Calm down, Robbie and Stephanie are okay.” Íþrót said, trying to keep hold of the enraged elf. Sportacus seemed to come back to himself a little, eye’s searching wildly around and landing on Robbie. A strange flutter filled the villain when they locked eyes and Sportacus practically deflated. Robbie had thought the elf went off because of Stephanie but… He remembered what Glanni told him about Íþrót and him. About accidental courting and his outburst.

Sveppir sat up with a groan, holding his nose with a cupped hand, blood gushing from his face and slowly running from the corner of his mouth. Sportacus let out a deep growl at the movement, pulling away from Íþrót and standing between his friends and his father. Robbie could hear Trixie and Stingy cheer for Sportacus, telling him to bet the man up. Well that wasn’t good.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Sveppir said as he pulled his hand away to examine it and were those, yes, he was missing teeth.

“Sveppi, there are children present!” Íþrót yelled. And he was right, they should probably do something about that. Robbie looked around and noticed that all the kids were hiding behind Glanni and him. Stephanie’s little hand was on his shoulder, he could feel her shaking.

“Kids.” Robbie said, and oh, his voice did not sound great. He looked up at his cousin, locking eyes a moment.

“Kids, go home to your families. We’ll come check on you later.” Glanni said. He sounded tired still, voice strained from using his magic so soon after excreting himself. If something went wrong they wouldn’t be much help.

The children seemed to hesitate, worry plastered over their little faces. Robbie tried to take a deep breath in, felt the sharp pain in his stomach, and shifted so he was sitting in his cousin’s lap as he let out a little whimper.

“Stephanie. I need you to take everyone home. Íþrót, Glanni, and me will make sure Sportacus is okay.” The little pink head bobbed in agreement, her face filling with determination but she was soon distracted, looking up. Robbie heard someone approaching and looked up to see Sportacus. The villain glanced over to check on their father, who was still on the ground, glaring at them. Íþrót stood close by, hands on his hips.

“Are you okay?” Sportacus asked his pink friend as he got on one knee.

“N-no. I’m fine. Rob-Robbie- He-” Stephanie tried to speak but lost her words, covering her face. Sportacus reached out a hand.

“Come here.” She ran at him, throwing her weight into his chest. He hugged her, eyes moving to Robbie.

“Uh, hi.” Robbie’s voice sounded odd to his own ears.

“Robbie, I don’t know how to thank you for…Are you okay?” Sportacus asked, not breaking eye contact as he rubbed Stephanie’s back.

“I-want to go home.” Very much so. Now. But Robbie didn’t think he could walk. He could try to teleport but he felt weak and off kilter. His stomach kept fluttering and it wasn’t doing much for the pain.

“Do you even have a home you filthy fae or do you just mean my son’s air ship?” Sveppi snarled from his position on the ground. Robbie’s eyes widen, the children were still here, and he did NOT want them to hear this.

“You shut up, you old piece of crap!” Glanni screeched, Robbie and Stephanie covered their ears.

Sportacus gently pushed Stephanie arm’s length away and looked her in the eyes.

“I need you to take everyone home then go home yourself.” Sportacus told her. She gave him a nod before running over to Ziggy and taking his hand. Everyone seemed to wait until the children were out of ear shot, Sveppi probably because Íþrót was giving him a very scary glare. When they were out of sight Sportacus stood and turned to his dad. “Pabbi, don’t talk to my friends like that.”

“Oh, you hit me once and you grow a pair of balls? Come over here and say that to my face little boy.” Sveppi said as he stood. Robbie could feel his heart beating fast against his chest, his breathing coming faster. Where they really going to fight? Wasn’t it over already.

“Sveppi, please, it’s two against one. You should just come with me to the counsel.” Íþrót said, stepping closer.

“And why would I do that?”

“They might go easier on you for attacking a human child.” Realization dawned on their father’s face.

“Shit. I’m not going with you boy.”

“Yes you are.”

“You’ll have to forcefully take me in, and if you even fucking try that I’ll go after your fae sluts since you seem to have grown so attached to them.”

Something caught in Robbie’s throat, he could feel his cousin squeezing him and both of the younger elves were growling now. He wouldn’t really attack them would he? If he was willing to hit his own son, to hit a child. Of course he would attack them. And he probably wouldn’t get in trouble either. Robbie squeezed his eyes tight, hiding his face against Glanni’s chest. He wished he was with Sportacus back in the fort, before all of this. When they’d secretly cuddle in the quiet of the night. The fort walls keeping them safe. Back when his biggest worry was making the elf smile and eat. When he still felt the high of finally having someone to share things with. Finally having a friend.

Robbie couldn’t hear what was happening, only screaming. He felt the hot tears rolling down his face, soaking the front of Glanni’s pajama shirt. He realized they were all still in their pajamas, that warm pile of people felt so far away. He hated Sveppi for ruining it. He hate him for hurting Sportacus. Sportacus was his, he had always been his. His hero to fight. His friend to take care of. Sveppi wasn’t allowed to have him. It wasn’t fair. He’d take better care of the elf, even with all of his own problems.

Fire flared in Robbie’s gut, deep down in unknown places. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. This stupid man. He needed to go away. Robbie could feel his magic collecting, thickening. He could hear Glanni gasp, his arms falling away. Then there was a rushing noise in his ears as it all left him. He could hear yelling, but it sounded different now, less angry and more…confused.

“Robbie what did you do?” Glanni whispered. He could feel their eyes and felt nervous again. What did he do? Shit. He hadn’t accidently used his magic since he was a teenager.

Robbie peeked an eye opening, turning slightly from Glanni’s chest. Sportacus was openly starting at him, more in aw than worry. Íþrót was holding a rabbit and Sveppi was nowhere to be seen.

“What did I do,” Robbie forced out.

“You…You turned Pabbi into a rabbit.” Sportacus said, slowly walking over to Robbie again and crouching down.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I can take him in easier like this.” Íþrót said, the smile firm on his face and in his voice.

Sportacus crouched down and put a gentle hand on Robbie’s shoulder.

“You said you wanted to go home?” Sportacus asked, Robbie stared at him, then at Glanni before hiding his face again.

“I did. But not anymore… You’re really not angry?” Robbie’s voice came muffled.

“Not at all.”

“Can we go to your air ship and build the fort?”

“Of course we can.” Sportacus leaned down to pick Robbie up and Glanni brought his arms back up.

“He’s my cousin, he’s staying with me.” Glanni hissed.

“Glanni, let him go with Sportacus. I need to get you to bed anyway, you’ve overexerted yourself.” Íþrót said as he walked over to the group, bunny still in hand.

“What…What are you going to do with him?” 

“I’ll call someone to come and get him. Neither of you are in any shape to teleport and we can’t. I’ll have them meet us back at the hotel, until they come you can show me how to use the TV. It’s too different than the one at home.”

“Fine. But you’re carrying me.”

“Sure, anything to annoy Sveppi. I’m sure he’s aware to some point.” Íþrót took the rabbit and held it up so it faced him. “You’re sons are going to take a nap. In the middle of the day. With fae.” Glanni laughed and let go of Robbie.

“Will the kids be okay, waiting?” Robbie asked as Sportacus scooped him up.

“Maybe I’ll drop you off and chat with them first. Grab you something to eat.” Sportacus offered.

“Okay.”

~~

Robbie was nodding off by the time Sportacus returned. He startled the fae at first but announced his presence. When the elf crawled into the fort and laid down Robbie buried his face against his strong chest.

“I talked to the kids.” Sportacus said, bringing his arms around his friend.

“Are they okay?” Robbie asked, voice muffled by Sportacus’ hoodie.

“They’ll be fine soon. They all want to make you a cake.” Robbie smiled, wiggling into Sportacus more. He could tell the elf was fighting to say something so he tried to enjoy the quiet moment. “…Robbie?”

“Mm.”

“I’m sorry. For how I acted. It was…inappropriate of me. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.”

“I’m glad you hit him.” Robbie voice was muffled and quiet.

“That’s not really the right thing to do though-“

“I’m a villain. I don’t care what’s right.” Robbie could feel Sportacus chuckle more than hear him.

“I suppose your right…I…How is your stomach?”

“It hurts still.”

“I need…can I check it?”

“What do you mean ‘check it’?”

“I mean make sure you’re okay, like, it’s a thing Íþrót taught me. You feel around to make sure everything…feels right. It’s hard to explain. I don’t know the words.”

“…Fine. What do I have to do?”

“Nothing I just need to be able to touch your stomach.” Robbie’s face heated and he turned, back to Sportacus’ chest, so he was the little spoon. It felt oddly nice.

“So this is some kind of ploy to feel me up huh?” God why did he say that, that was not funny.

“What! No! I would never-“

“I was kidding.”

“Right, well…” Sportacus slowly slipped his hand under Robbie’s shirt, his warm fingers firmly pressing. Robbie closed his eyes, expecting the elf to comment on his weight, but he just pressed against it, as if he was looking for something. The elf pulled his hand away and laid his arm over the fae. “Nothing seems, I think the word is infom?”

“Inflamed. And good.”

“He might have toned down the punch, I guess because he was aiming at Stephanie…”

“That was toned down!”

“Yes.”

“Oh…” Robbie looked at his hands, lying out in front of him.

“You were very brave.”

“Shut up.”

“Sorry Robbie.” They were both quiet a moment before Robbie spoke again.

“You attacked him.”

“Yes…”

“I’ve never seen you that angry.”

“He tried to hit Stephanie…And he hit you. I just…freaked out.” Robbie turned back around and pulled Sportacus towards him.

“You said you liked me…but. If we did date you wouldn’t want me to be the villain anymore right?”

“What? Robbie, I don’t want you to change, I like you the way you are. I mean, if you stopped that’s up to you, but I have a lot of fun playing with you and I think your costumes are really neat.”

“But, don’t you want me to eat sportscandy?”

“I only did when I thought you were human. Thought you were being unhealthy.”

“So you really don’t want me to change?”

“No. I’d like it if you slept better. But I don’t want you to change Robbie. Why…why are you-“

“It’s nothing.”

“…Okay.”

“No. I mean. It was hot. When you got angry. You’re, I’ve always thought you were attractive but…I never really thought about dating… I, you wanted to be my friend for a long time but I never really thought of it. So we finally became friends and I was happy… I thought that you’d see how messed up I was if we dated and that you’d…that I’d be left alone. I guess…I was. Worried. Yes. Not scared.” Definitely scared.

“I’m sorry Robbie, I didn’t even think-“

“No, but I mean…How could you know? I only started to really talk to you a few days ago. But I feel really…comfortable…with you.” Sportacus laughed and Robbie pulled away, propping himself up on his arm, offended. “What?”

“Sorry, it’s just, you don’t sound very comfortable,” Sportacus chuckled.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be serious here.” Robbie said, nose wiggling in anger. Sportacus smiled up at him, hair a mess on his pillow. There were little wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Robbie wanted to kiss him, his face heating at the thought.

“Sorry Robbie. I can’t help it.”

“If we go slowly, like how Glanni and Íþrót did...” Robbie trailed off, he really wanted to look away but he felt trapped.

“Robbie, are you sure? You don’t have to feel obligated-“

“Yes. Only if you promise that, when it doesn’t work out, you’ll still be my friend.”

“If it doesn’t work out Robbie. You’ll always be my friend, remember? I can’t get rid of you even if I wanted.” 

Robbie stared at him a moment before lying his head down on Sportacus’ chest.

“Okay,” Robbie muttered, closing his eyes.

“Okay. You should sleep, you must be very tired.”

“Shh,” Robbie slurred, sighing at the feeling of fingers in his hair.


	21. Warm Company

Robbie walked into the café and looked around, eyes catching on the tall figure towards the back sipping on his drink. As Robbie approached his cousin looked up from his book and a wide smile spread across his face.

“Marshmallow! Come sit next to me.” Glanni yelled, drawing the attention of half the café as he patted the seat next to him. Robbie slid into the booth with a sigh.

“Why are you so loud?” Robbie asked as he grabbed a menu.

“Shuh, I am not. Tell me how things are before the beef cakes get here.”

“Please don’t call them that.” Robbie whined, leaning forward to gently bang his head on the table.

“Fine. My cream pie and your, uh, muffin?”

“Cream pie? Really? You’re disgusting.”

“Well things have been going wonderful for us. Perfect really. Especially since Íþrót’s moved in. Great.”

“You’re freaking out aren’t you?”

“Every day,” Glanni squeaked, sipping his drink.

“Things are going…okay. Slow, but I want them to go slow. Sportacus has been good about not rushing me… Where is Íþrót?”

“Getting Sporty. They shouldn’t be much longer I’m sure, he left a whole ten minutes ago. Unless the children caught them.”

“Speaking of brats, what was with you being all,” Robbie paused, moving his hands about and scrunching his nose, “up about them? You seemed oddly into being around children.”

“Nothing,” Glanni said too fast, looking towards the large windows at the front of the café. “Oh, look, they’re here. Great.” Robbie looked at him a moment, thinking about asking him to spill, but decided that now was probably not the best time.

“Robbie! Glanni, how are you?” Sportacus bounced as he came over to the booth, Íþrót trailing behind him.

“Oh, wonderful dear. Are you talking good care of my munchkin?” Glanni asked, smiling up at Sportacus whose face turned a delightful pink.

“I hope so.” Sportacus answered. Íþrót patted him on the back as he slid in across from Glanni, Sportacus following. “How have you been Glanni?”

“I haven’t run away since we were here last, even though I really wanted to,” Glanni said triumphantly.

“What?” Íþrót blurted out, eyes wide.

“Ah, yes. I made a fort like Robbie and Sportacus instead,” Glanni replied, drumming his nails on the table. 

“We’ve done that twelve times!”

“Yes.” He stated rather frankly.

“I…Thank you. For keeping your promise.” Íþrót relented, a light dusting of pink covered Glanni’s cheeks as he turned away.

“You two are gross, I’m going to go to sleep.” Robbie said, leaning his head on Glanni’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“What about you two then? From the text messages I’ve got from Sporty,” Íþrót said, nudging Sportacus’ in the side. “I’ve heard you’ve been spending the night together.”

“That is only because it helps me sleep!” Robbie squeaked, sitting up. Glanni laughed, pushing Robbie rather hard.

“So have you two even kissed yet?” Glanni asked with a smirk.

“No. I mean. On the cheek. We’re taking our time.” Sportacus said, looking over at Robbie who was now looking away from the group to hide his blush.

“So you sleep together but don’t kiss?”

“We kiss on the cheeks,” Sportacus reiterated. 

“Why is this important?” Robbie asked, hiding behind his menu. He could feel a foot gently rub the side of his calf. It was probably Sportacus attempting to offer some sort of comfort. Oddly enough it was working. Robbie peeked at him from over his menu and found the daft elf smiling at him. He could feel his face heating so he hide again.

“We’ll I’m glad to hear the two of you are doing well,” Sportacus said.

“Yes. I’ve been very good.” Glanni praised himself, giving Íþrót a big smile.

“Ah, yes. You have Glanni. Though it did take about two months to get you to hit me in the bedroom again.” Íþrót said, giving Glanni’s arm a squeeze. Sportacus’ mouth hung open and Robbie slammed the menu down. 

“Too much information!” Robbie screeched.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, I guess that…would be.” Íþrót said, rubbing his face in a failed attempt to hide the red. Well, at least Robbie wasn’t the only one blushing. Good.

“I’m just saying I made a promise and I thought you meant it across the board. I love hitting your toosh,” Glanni smirked.

“Now you’re just doing it to tease them. My brother doesn’t need to know anything about our sex life,” Íþrót gently scolded.

“You’re no fun,” Glanni teased. 

“You know that’s not true,” Íþrót responded. They started at each other a moment, Íþrót’s face almost a warning and Robbie noted that the color was getting redder by the second. That was odd…He ducked his head under the table quickly and found the reason. Glanni had slipped his foot out of his heal and was now pressing it between Íþrót’s legs.

“REALLY? We’re in public!” Robbie yelled, smacking his head on the table as he sat up straight in his seat. Íþrót jumped and Glanni had the decency to look slightly apologetic. 

“Robbie are you alright? What did I miss?” Sportacus asked, looking form face to face.

“I don’t think you want to know-“ Íþrót started but was interpreted by Robbie.

“Glanni was playing footsies with your brother.” When Sportacus just looked at him Robbie sighed and added. “He was rubbing his foot on Íþrót’s dick.”

“Oh. My- I- I’m sitting right next to you,” Sportacus said, looking over at Íþrót. “You can’t wait one hour?”

“Sorry, we haven’t been alone for two days, what with having to deal with the counsel and a crime spree back home.” 

“That’s-you can’t control yourself after only-how- I mean…” Robbie stuttered out.

“I wouldn’t say we have sex that often but we get pretty physical at least once a day,” Glanni said. “I like the physical affection and Íþrót likes worshiping my body-“

“Ah ah ah! Nope no thank you.” Sportacus interrupted, waving his hands in the air. “At this rate I won’t be able to eat and then Robbie will get angry with me.”

“How…How is that, by the way?” Íþrót gently asked. Sportacus looked down at the menu he had yet to pick up.

“I mean, it’s better most of the time I think,” he said, peeking up at Robbie. And yes his elf was eating more but still not enough to satisfy Robbie. He gave him a smile anyway.

“He’s trying,” Robbie said.

“Well that’s good,” Íþrót said, shifting uncomfortably in his set.

The waitress came to take their orders then. Robbie gently nudging Sportacus under the table to ensure he ordered enough food. The elf’s face was strained by the time she left but it was for the best. Since Sportacus started to eat enough protein he’d been even more energetic than before which was tiring for Robbie and even the poor kids, trying to keep up with the man, but it was more of a calm energy than the jittering from before. He could sit still now for a movie and cuddle…If he ran around a bit first.

“So I have this feeling that you want something?” Robbie said, looking over at his cousin.

“What do you mean?” Glanni asked, putting a hand to his chest.

“You wanted to see us in person.”

“Yes, to check up on the two of you.”

“You talk to us on the phone all the time.”

“We do have a reason-“ Íþrót started but was interrupted by Glanni.

“Were adopting!”

“Soon. Not yet. At least a year. Where looking for a house first. We don’t want to raise a kid in the city and we’ve been looking at a few small towns. We thought it was about time we retired from…being a villain and a hero I guess.”

“And we wanted to know how excited you’d be if we moved here.”

“No. We wanted to know if we were over stepping. Not that it would really stop us. We found a house.”

“It’s pink.”

“Yes and has room in the yard for a vegetable garden.”

“Please don’t move here,” Robbie said.

“I think it’d be great! I’ll be an uncle and I’ll be able to visit!” Sportacus perked up, bouncing in his set. Robbie sighed, knowing he already lost this argument before it even started. The blue idiot looked so happy.

“Fiiine,” Robbie said on a huge sigh. Great. Not only will his cousin and Sportacus’ brother be wondering the town but now there’d be more children. Robbie sighed again and looked over at his boyfriend. He was smiling at him. He looked like the sun on a clear blue afternoon. Robbie remembered the last time he was here, a few months ago, looking out the window and seeing the elf’s sad face staring back at him. Robbie grinned, knowing that he put that smile there.


End file.
